


In This Universe

by barepink



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hate to Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barepink/pseuds/barepink
Summary: 100 different universes. 100 different Isaks and Evens.





	1. Universe 1

_In this universe…_

 

Isak was lost. He was scared, without any money, and with a phone that decided to die on him when he needed it the most.

“Lost in New York, a story I can definitely tell the guys tonight if I ever find my way back to the hotel,” He mumbled while letting out a nervous chuckle. He shook his head and tried to go over on just how he ended up in this mess in the first place.

After a week of hearing his parents argue back and forth he desperately needed a break from their ‘Christmas Family Vacation’. He never planned to go far, all he wanted to do was explore Central Park on his own for a little bit.

He did just that, but unfortunately he ended up losing his way. Before he knew it he was exiting at a completely different place than where he had first entered.

Like any other person would do, his immediate reaction was to grab his phone and google map his way back to the hotel. Fate wasn’t on his side and his phone refused to turn on, no matter how hard he pressed down on the power button.

He couldn’t hail a cab since he didn’t have any money and while his English was decent, he couldn’t bring himself to ask a random stranger for help. Partly because he was too shy, more so because everyone he met eyes with didn’t seem friendly enough to give him directions, let alone borrow their phone.

Instead he did the next best thing; he started walking in a random direction, hoping he would recognize a building or street that would lead him back to his hotel.

After about 20 minutes of walking he gave up and admitted defeat. He had somehow ended up in Times Square and was now standing in front of the Levi Store.

Isak sighed. He really didn’t want to go inside but the temperature was dropping fast and he had, for whatever reason, decided to wear a bomber jacket that did nothing to protect him from the cold.

Reluctantly he stepped inside the very crowded store. He looked around at all the unfamiliar faces and felt his heart sink.

He could feel the panic forming at the bottom of his stomach so he started to aimlessly walk around the store, occasionally picking up a random article of clothing to keep his mind busy.

He had just put a hoodie back on its rack when he heard something that filled his body with hope.

_“Hi mom, I just stopped to buy a pair of jeans but I’m on my way.”_

Isak turned to look at the guy who had just spoken fluent Norwegian.

_Finally_ , He thought. _Some help_.

_“Alright, I’ll see you soon.”_

Isak shifted his weight from foot to foot. He really needed help and the guy looked friendly enough. The only problem was mustering the courage to ask.

_You can do this Isak_ , He thought as he slowly approached the tall guy who was checking the price on a pair of black skinny jeans.

“Hi!” Isak said, a bit too loud which caused the other guy to jump. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

The guy shook his head and smiled. “It’s cool. You’re Norwegian?”

Isak nodded. “From Oslo. I’m on vacation with my family.”

“Ah, that’s cool,” replied the guy. He gave Isak another smile before awkwardly looking from side to side. “Um, what’s up?”

“Oh shit,” Isak stuttered, he felt a blush creeping up on his cheeks. “Sorry it’s just that I got lost. My phone is dead and I ran out of money. I have no clue where my fucking hotel is and everyone in this city seems to be in a pissed off mood.”

“Oh,” The guy said with a small smile. “So you need to borrow my phone, right?”

Isak sighed with relief. “Yes, please.”

“Alright,” The guy said with a small laugh. He unlocked his phone and handed it over to Isak. “I’m Even by the way.”

Isak graciously took the phone and started to dial his father’s number.

“Hi Even. I’m Isak. Nice to meet you,” He said while putting the phone to his ear.

Even smiled, causing Isak’s stomach to do a small flip.

He blushed and quickly turned to the side when he heard his father’s voice.

“Dad! Hi, it’s me Isak. My phone died and I got lost. Somehow I ended up in Times Square. I ran out of money so I can’t really get a taxi back to the hotel.”

_“Where exactly are you Isak? Next time you decide to leave at least tell us where you’re going.”_

Isak shrunk a little. He could hear a bit of anger in his father’s voice. “I’m sorry. I thought I could find my way back.”

_“It’s fine. Where are you?”_

“I’m at the Levi Store. I think I saw a restaurant call Bubba Gump across the street.”

_“Alright, I’m on my way. Don’t leave Isak.”_

“I won’t. Sorry d-.” The line went silent before Isak could finish.

He handed the phone back to Even, who was pretending to brush off dust from his shirt.

“Did you hear all of that?” Isak asked, his face turning red again.

“A bit,” Even replied with a small laugh. “Parents right? All the same.”

 “I just needed to get away from them for a bit,” Isak sighed.

Even raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“They haven’t stopped fighting since we landed here,” Isak said. “It’s tiring.”

“Sounds rough,” Even sympathized while patting Isak’s shoulder. “If it helps. My parents decided they couldn’t stand each other any longer so my mom decided it would be best to leave the country and relocate to New York.”

“You live here?” Isak asked.

Even nodded. “I study directing at the New York Film Academy. It was easier to just live here than having to hop on a plane whenever school started back up.”

“You’re in college?”

“Yeah, freshmen. You?”

Isak blushed, suddenly feeling self-conscious. “2nd year at Nissen.”

“I almost transferred there my 3rd year.”

Isak raised his eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Even started. “But I decided to come live with my mom instead.”

“Aw, a momma’s boy?”

Even laughed and gently punched Isak’s shoulder. “Funny.”

They started to wander through the store, talking about anything and everything that came to their minds, neither of them wanting the other to go just yet.

Isak didn’t know why he felt butterflies in his stomach every time Even laughed.

Even didn’t know why he enjoyed the sight of Isak’s dimples every time he smiled.

Both boys only knew that they didn’t want the other to go just yet.

“Wait here,” Even said, stopping in front of the boy’s bathroom. “I’ve been holding it in for a while.”

Isak laughed. “Alright.”

Even walked backwards into the bathroom, giving Isak the ‘I’m watching you gesture’.

Isak rolled his eyes and smiled. He liked Even. He liked Even a lot.

It was scaring him but he was also excited. He always knew he was attracted to boys. He accepted that part of himself. Of course he was in no way ready to come out just yet but that didn’t mean he couldn’t at least try to experience new things.

His mind was filled with thoughts of Even holding his hand when he heard his father’s stern voice.

“There you are. I’ve been looking for you all over this damn store. Let’s go.”

Isak felt relief and dread at seeing his father.

“Alright but can we just wait 1 minute dad,” Isak started. “I just gotta thank the guy who let me borrow his phone to call you.”

“The cab is waiting Isak. We’re leaving now. Your mom is furious and frankly so am I.”

“But dad!” Isak pleaded.

“Now!”

Isak looked back and forth between his father’s angry face and the bathroom door.

With a heavy heart Isak hesitantly followed his father out of the store.

The last thing he saw from his cab window was a confused Even walking out of the store.

Later that night Isak asked his father to borrow his phone in hopes of getting Even’s number.

_“I erased it.”_

Was his father’s reply when he asked about Even’s number.

Isak never saw Even again.

 

_In this universe Isak and Even meet one cold and fateful night._

_In this universe Isak is given a choice._

_In this universe Isak chooses wrong._

_In this universe Isak never sees Even again._


	2. Universe 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this universe Even likes Isak's smile.

_ In this universe... _

 

Even was having a bad day. 

His alarm didn't go off because he didn't plug his charger into the phone correctly. When he ran out of the shower he slipped and fell..twice. Since he stayed up late studying, he neglected to put the clothes he washed to dry, meaning he had to wear a hoodie and a pair of sweats to school. 

He missed his first two classes of the day since halfway to school he remembered he forgot his wallet and student I.D back in his dorm. 

\---

Even sighed. His last class of the day, philosophy, had just started and he was already falling asleep. Their professor, a scrawny old man, seemed to be in a weird mood, occasionally stopping mid-sentence to stare at his phone. 

Even's thoughts about visiting the new coffee shop he saw that morning were interrupted when the professor suddenly grabbed his bag and coat. 

"Alright class, I think we did enough for today. I'll let you all go early but take this time to work on the essay that's due on Friday," He said as he hurried out the door. 

Even shared a few confused stares with his classmates but he wasn't about to complain. He quickly gathered his things and walked right out of the room with the coffee shop in mind. 

\---

The first thing he noticed when he walked inside was how empty the coffee shop was. There were a few students on their laptops and a couple taking pictures on a couch but other than that it didn't look busy. He hoped that they were doing okay business wise.

He walked over to the counter, where a barista was dealing with a woman who seemed agitated. Ignoring them, he started studying the menu. He realized why they probably weren't getting any customers. The prices were ridiculously high. He was contemplating leaving until he heard the woman next to him start to get loud.

"This is the last time I'm going to ask! I need to see your manager right _now_!"

Even took a step back to look the angry woman up and down. 

"I'm sorry. Like I said, the manager went on his lunch break and he hasn't returned."

Even turned to the pleading barista. The poor guy's face was red and he could see tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

The woman crossed her arms. "All I asked for is another hot cappuccino! That's not so hard! It's your job." 

"Yes but you need to pay for it," The barista said with a shaky voice while tugging at his apron. "Your other cup is still full." 

She turned back to look at the cup on her table.

She let out an exasperated sigh. "Yes, but as you saw, I was on the phone! It was a very important call and I wasn't about to put them on hold just so I could take a sip from your expensive coffee!"

Even bit his bottom lip. He didn't think he could stay quiet for much longer, especially since the barista seemed to be on the verge of breaking down.

"Excuse me?" Even started.

The woman and the barista both turned to him. He gulped. 

"If he isn't allowed to give you another coffee for free it's probably because store policy won't allow him to to. He could lose his job." 

"And who are you?" The woman asked with a glare.

"Just a guy with enough decency to know that yelling and making a barista cry isn't going to get you free coffee," Even answered with a fake smile. He really didn't like this lady. 

She gave Even a glare and started for the door.

"I'll be taking my business elsewhere."

Even turned to the barista. "Bummer."

"I don't know how I'll live." The barista said with a small laugh. "And uh, thanks." 

Even blushed a little. The barista's teary hazel eyes made his stomach do a little flip. "Yeah, it was nothing. I hate people that do stuff like that. It's bullshit."

The barista nodded and gave him a small smile. 

Even decided then, that the guy had one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen.

"So," Even started. He squinted his eyes at the barista's name tag. "Isak. Can I have a medium Caramel Macchiato?"

"Yeah," Isak tapped away at the register. "For here or to go?"

"To go."

"Alright," Isak paused and looked up at Even, his cheeks a faint tint of pink. "um...name?"

"Even," he answered. 

Isak gave Even another smile and Even knew that he would soon be spending a lot of money on coffee just so he could see Isak again.

\---

Even returned two days later. To his dismay the manager informed him that Isak only worked after school on Tuesdays and Wednesdays. 

He made sure to keep his after school plans empty for those two days.

\---

The next time Even saw Isak was on a rainy Wednesday night. He contemplated staying in his dorm room but decided against his better judgement and braved the rain all the way to the coffee shop.

By the time he got there he was soaked from head to toe. He folded his umbrella and cursed it to hell. 

Isak was already laughing by the time he got to the counter. 

"This whole 'wet look' works for you." 

"Really?" Even smirked. "I might just wet myself everyday before I go out then."

Isak let out another laugh. "You went out in this downpour for a cup of coffee?"

"Yeah...and I needed to make sure you weren't being harassed by another angry customer," Even said with a smile.

He raised his eyebrow when he saw Isak blush. "Am I too late?"

"Yeah," Isak nodded, tugging at his apron. "The last angry customer left just before you walked in."

"Bummer," He said with a wink. 

Isak smiled at Even. Once again, Even's stomach did a small flip.

"So another medium Caramel Macchiato?"

\---

Even stared at the empty cup of coffee in his hand. 

 _'Even :)'_ Was written on the side. 

He stretched back on his bed and smiled. 

He really hoped that meant Isak liked him.

\---

Even went back to the coffee shop the following Tuesday. He had a plan all laid out in his head. 

 _I'll go in. Flirt a little. Ask him for his number and we can go from there._  

He let out a small shaky breath and walked inside. Isak was at the counter. His eyebrows were furrowed in deep concentration, tongue slightly sticking out of the corner of his lips, while he scribbled something on a piece of paper.

Even gulped. _I can do this._

"Hello, how can I help you?" Isak asked without looking up.

"Eye contact would be nice."

Isak looked up in annoyance but his expression softened when he laid eyes on Even. He hid the paper from sight and gave him a smile.

Another stomach flip.

"Hi," Even smiled. 

"Hi."

_Alright now flirt._

"So it's not raining today." Even mentally smacked himself. 

Isak chuckled. "No, I guess it isn't." 

"I could use my regular. Long day at school," Even quickly changed the subject, hoping to save himself from further embarrassment. 

"Alright, one medium Caramel Macchiato coming right up," Isak paused. "I think it's the last one I'll be making you."

"What? Why? I'm not that much of an addict." 

Isak shook his head and leaned over the counter. 

"I'm quitting," He whispered. 

Even raised his right eyebrow. "Too many angry customers?" 

"Yeah," Isak joked. "No, I just found a better job closer to home." 

"Oh...Is it nearby?"

Isak shook his head. 

\---

Even stopped at the crosswalk to stare at the coffee cup in his hand.

_'Even :)♥'_

He ran back to the coffee shop.

\---

When Even walked in, Isak wasn't at the counter. Instead a worried looking middle aged man was manning the register. 

"Hi, is Isak here?"

The mans face turned sour. "He just quit. I think he's in the back getting his stuff."

Even's heart fluttered. "Thanks."

_Alright, be cool. It's now or never. You can do this Even. You. Can. Do. This._

He was so deep in thought he didn't notice Isak walk up to him.

"Even?"

Even jumped. He turned to look at the confused boy. "Hi!"

"Hi."

Isak stared up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Did you forget something?" 

"Yeah," Even cleared his throat. "I think I forgot to ask you what you were doing tonight?" 

A blushed appeared on Isak's cheeks. "Um, nothing."

"Great," Even smiled. "Let's go see a movie then." 

"Okay."

Isak gave Even a smile, dimples adorning his rosy cheeks.

 _Yeah._ Even thought. _He definitely has the best smile that I've ever seen._

 

 

_In this universe Even likes to drink caramel macchiatos._

_In this universe Even has never seen anything more beautiful than Isak's smile.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry! It's not all angst. I'm a big sap for fluff so expect a lot of that too. Also...raise your hand if you too, are a sucker for coffee shop AUs. Take care♥


	3. Universe 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak's new lab partner frustrates him...in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kind messages♥ I get giddy when I see them.

_In this universe..._

 

 

Isak contemplates the cruel demise of his biology teacher. He doesn't understand why he can't just continue working with Sana. They're good together. They aren't the best of friends;but they both despise having to deal with idiots. It works well in their favor.

"I don't understand why I can't be Isak's partner anymore," Sana challenge their teacher. "We've been partners all year long." 

Their teacher crossed her arms. "Sometimes things change Sana. That's just how it works here in Norway."

Isak and Sana turned to each other, both sharing an incredulous look. 

"Whatever," Sana huffed. She crossed her arms. "So who's my new lab partner." 

"Astrid." 

Isak rolled his eyes. If Sana's mood was bad before it was definitely about to turn downright sour. Astrid was a sweet girl, she really was, but a 12 year old had a better understanding of biology than she did.

"You can't be serious," Isak said. "She'll ruin Sana's grade." 

The teacher gave them both a glare.

"Just go Sana. _Now_."

Sana rolled her eyes. She pushed her chair back, the loud scraping drawing attention from the rest of the students who had missed the argument. 

"Whatever."

Isak watched Sana walk over to her new shared desk with Astrid. He was going to miss Sana, no matter how much they argued over who was right. 

"Hi Sana," Astrid greeted.

"No."

Isak smiled.

"And you Isak," The teacher started, drawing Isak's attention back to herself. "Will be partners with the new transfer student, he's running late but I'll introduce you when he gets here."

Isak sighed. "Ok."

Satisfied, she turned and walked back to the front of the room. 

Isak spent most of the period silently communicating with Sana. It was funny watching Astrid try to start a conversation with Sana, only to be shut down with a simple 'no'. Every time it happened Isak would smirk at Sana. In return she would glare and flip him off. 

Sana had just finished flipping Isak off for the umpteenth time when a deep voice interrupted their teacher's fascinating lesson on mitosis. 

"Hi, sorry I'm late. I got kinda lost." 

All eyes turned to the tall Adonis who had just walked through the door. 

 _Oh no he's hot_. Isak thought, panicking a little when he realized that he would be his new partner.

"Oh! You must be Even! No worries, it's never easy adjusting to a new school mid-year." 

The boy named Even smiled.

_Oh no he's cute._

"Just take a seat in the table near the back. Isak will be your new lab partner. He's the smartest in this room so if you need catching up, I'm sure he'll gladly help."

Even nodded and turned to Isak.

_Shit._

Isak had no time to think about his teacher calling him the smartest in the room. He was sure he and Sana were pretty even. No, he was too busy cursing his teacher to an eternity of suffering. There was no reason for her to torture him like this. He wasn't a bad person...at least not on purpose. 

Isak started doodling on the corner of his notebook when Even sat down next to him. 

"Hi," Even said, giving him a smile.

Isak didn't respond. He didn't trust himself to form any coherent words and he wasn't about to look stupid in front of the _really_ hot new guy. Instead he gave him a nod and turned down to stare at his notes. 

He felt a heat creeping up on his cheeks. He cursed his teacher once more.

\---

The first week of having Even as his new lab partner had been hell. Not because Even was dumb or annoying, he was actually decent at biology, but because Isak always seemed to trip over his words whenever Even tried to start a conversation. 

He didn't mean to; but whenever Even looked him in the eyes he seemed to lose his train of thought. Those impossible blue eyes were evil and nothing would convince Isak otherwise. 

It wasn't until the second week that Isak finally managed to have a decent conversation with Even.

"Wait what? You're a third year?"

Even nodded, not looking up as he copied Isak's notes. 

"In 2nd year biology?" Isak asked. 

"It's a long story for another time," Even said, looking up to give Isak a wink. 

Isak blushed. "My bad, I didn't mean to get into your personal business or anything."

"Don't worry. But I gotta let you know," Even looked up to give Isak a serious look. "We have to be dating if you want to hear all my dirty little secrets."

"W-what?" Isak choked. 

"Yeah, that was the same deal with my last boyfriend." 

Isak stared at Even. He didn't understand how Even looked so calm and collected after saying something like that. He was pretty sure his own face was bright red. Not knowing what to do he opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. 

Even laughed. "You should see your face."

"What! You were joking!" Isak shook his head in disbelief. "That's not funny."

"It is! And it wasn't a joke. You have a problem with gay people?" 

"What! No no," Isak put both of his hands up. "It's just that people might get the wrong idea if you say stuff like that.

Even shrugged. "I don't really care." 

"Huh?"

Even looked at Isak in thought. "Hm, I guess I would care if they called me gay; because technically, if we're putting labels on it, I'm bi."

Isak stayed silent. Even gave him another smiled and went back to copying his notes. 

That night Isak dreamt about Even's hands all over his body. 

\---

The rest of the week was awkward. Isak knew that it was his fault. He didn't know how to process the new information. He didn't want to put his foot in his mouth if he accidentally said something offensive. Instead he opted to stay quiet and keep conversation to a minimum. 

Even stopped trying to start any conversation halfway through the week.

Isak felt horrible. He knew that he probably hurt Even's feelings. 

He dreamt of Even's hands all week long. 

\---

"Alright, everyone follow the instructions on your packets and give me your results at the end of the period."

Isak rolled his eyes. Yet another experiment to keep everyone busy while the teacher shopped online. He looked at the packet in his hand and frowned. His frown grew the more he read through the packet. 

"Is it that bad?" Even asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"No," Isak said shaking his head. "It's easy."

"Oh."

Isak looked up at Even. He was staring at him with those mesmerizing blue eyes. Isak's mind flooded itself with dreams of Even's hands. 

"Isak?"

Isak looked back down at his packet. He pretended he was reading it again. "Yeah"

"Um...about what I told you last week. I'm sorry if it made things awkward."

Isak looked up at Even. He was met with a nervous gaze. 

"I'm not going to take it back or anything since it's who I am...but it'd be cool if we could still be friends. I'm still kinda new so it's been hard to um...make friends or whatever."

Isak was melting inside. Even still had the nervous look on his face. His fingers were tapping on the desk and his gaze kept switching between Isak, the packet, and his lap. 

"You don't have be sorry," Isak started. He scratched his cheek. "I kinda make it awkward by not saying anything. I didn't wanna offend you if I said anything stupid." 

Even smirked. "Kinda awkward?" 

"Oh haha," Isak said, letting out a small laugh. 

That night he dreamt of Even's lips on his lips.

\---

"Are you okay?"

Isak didn't know how to answer Even. His heart was beating too fast. He cursed his biology teacher again.

He absolutely  _loathed_ her.

"I just don't understand why I have to dunk my head in the cold water and not Sana."

Sana rolled her eyes. "Because my hijab will get wet if I do it." 

"Why can't Astrid do it then?" Isak argued.

"Because Astrid is dunking her head in the warm water," Sana countered. 

"I can do it for you if you'd like. Not everyone can hold their breath for 30 seconds," Even teased.

"That's not it!" Isak rolled his eyes. "And I'll have you know that I'm a master breath holder."

"Then what is it?" Sana asked, crossing her arms.

He looked at the three pairs of eyes giving him a questioning gaze. 

"It's nothing," He sighed. 

It was something. The group experiment had them dunking their heads into cold and warm water to test how the body would achieve homeostasis in each situation. That part wasn't so bad. 

Afterwards they would record each others heart rate. Minimal contact with Even, but still not the worst part.

The worst part was that they had to repeat the experiment. The second time around they had to hug to see how an external source would affect the process. 

He couldn't hug Sana for obvious reasons. Astrid refused to hug him because she had a boyfriend. 

That left Even. He was one-hundred percent sure that his heart rate would do the opposite of slow down. 

"Then hurry up and go," Astrid said.

Isak and Sana both glared at her. 

"Fine, whatever," Isak said, putting his hands on both sides of the water basin. He submerged his head and started counting to thirty. 

He came up once the thirty excruciating seconds were up.

"Stop shivering," Even laughed. He put his arm around Isak's shoulder and pulled him close. 

Isak blushed. 

Sana and Isak's gazes met. For a second they both stared. She raised her eyebrow and smirked. 

Isak blushed even more.

"I'm fine. Just take my damn heart rate," Isak bit out. 

Even saluted. "Aye aye cap'n."

Isak stared at the floor when Even put the stethoscope on his chest. Even still hadn't taken his arm off of Isak's shoulder. His heart was soaring. 

"Your heart is beating really fast," Even said in a confused tone. "I think the water might be too cold Sana." 

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it."

Isak rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure that was a full minute. It's time for Astrid to dunk her head."

Sana's eyes brighten. "You're right." 

Isak stepped away to get a towel from the teachers desk. He needed to calm his beating heart. Yeah, part of it was the cold but he wasn't fooling himself.

He liked Even. 

Isak took his time walking back to the group. He watched Even laugh at a joke Sana had made while Astrid was submerged. He liked how Even's whole face scrunched up when he smiled or laugh. Almost as if the amount of happiness was too much for one face to handle. It was contagious. He always found himself smiling whenever Even did. 

"I'm not doing that again," Astrid complained. "Let's just make something up for the second experiment. She's not even paying attention to the class."

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea," Isak said with a smiled. 

Even raised his eyebrow. "That's shocking coming from the smartest person in here."

"Uh," Sana interrupted. "That's subjective. And I think Isak just doesn't want to get his pretty little face wet again." 

"What?" Isak glared. "Bullshit!"

Sana smirked. "Then go. It's your turn again." 

Isak mentally prepared himself.

"Whatever." 

Isak stared at his reflection in the water before submerging his head.

He counted to thirty.

_Tap. Tap._

"You're shivering," Sana said with a sly smile. "Alright Even. Now you have to give him a back hug. Astrid will record his heartbeat."

Isak tensed. 

"Easy," Even said, stepping behind Isak. He slid his arms around his waste and nodded to Astrid. "Go."

That was the longest minute Isak had ever experienced.

Isak was hyper aware of every little touch. He could feel Even's warm breath on his ear. He smelled his cologne. Even wasn't putting much pressure into the hug but he still felt Even's chest on his back.

There was a warmth spreading through Isak's body. He wanted nothing more than to hug Even back. 

He didn't know where to advert his gaze. It kept switching between Sana's knowing face, the faces of his staring classmates, and Astrid's giggling. 

Sana smiled. "Okay...if you guys are done that was like two whole minutes."

Isak blushed and stepped away. 

"I have to go to the restroom."

\---

Isak wanted to be alone. He stayed back after school to make sure he didn't run into any of his friends. He didn't want them asking him why there were rumors about him and the new guy going around.

Once he heard the halls quiet down he left his bathroom stall. 

Isak stared at his reflection in the mirror. His hazel eyes showed nothing but confusion...and want. He quickly washed his hands and stepped out of the restroom. 

The school looked eerie when it was empty. 

 _Eerie._ He though. _But peaceful._

He was about to step out into the courtyard when he heard a voice call his name.

"Isak!"

Isak stopped and turned to the direction of the voice. Even was jogging towards him from the opposite end of the hallway.

"Hi."

Even stopped in front of Isak and smiled. "Hi."

"What are you doing here so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Even said.

"I asked first."

Even took a step closer to Isak. "I asked second."

Isak tilted his head slighty up. 

"I couldn't open my locker." 

Even let out a throaty laugh. "For an hour?" 

"Y-yeah!" Isak stammered. "That shit was hard to open."

"I'm sure. Next time just come find me. I'll bust it open."

Isak blushed. "So? Why are you here so late?"

"We gotta be dating me if you want to hear that," Even said with a shrug.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Isak crossed his arms. "That's not fair."

Even took a step closer, barely leaving Isak any breathing room. "Then do something about it." 

Isak stared into Even's blue eyes.

_Fuck it._

He grabbed Even's face with both hands.

"Will you go out with me?"

Even smiled. "I thought you'd never ask." 

Isak smiled back. He leaned up to plant a kiss on Even's slightly chapped lips. 

"Hm."

Isak raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I've been wanting to kiss you since I first saw you. That wasn't good enough." 

Even wrapped his arms around Isak's waist and pulled him tighter. In return Isak wrapped his arms around Even's neck. They both smiled at each other. Isak could smell Even's breath, peppermint. He could see every beauty mark adorning the elder's face. He looked into his blue eyes and smiled. 

Isak met Even's lips halfway in a hungry kiss that they had both been wanting for weeks. Even's lips were slightly chapped but still managed to be soft, softer than Isak ever imagined, or dreamt off.

"Ehm."

They both jumped apart.

"Sana! Hi," Isak said with a nervous chuckle.

Sana glanced at Even before looking back to Isak.

"So I guess I can't ask you to be my lab partner again."

 

 

_ In this universe Isak hates his biology teacher. _

_ In this universe Isak loves his biology partner._ 


	4. Universe 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even takes and takes and Isak more than willingly gives.

_In this universe..._

 

 

Even thought about lips.

Isak's lips.

Those soft, pink lips. Those devilishly tempting lips. The lips that kissed his mouth in secret. Lips that kissed and bit every inch of Even's skin. Lips he couldn't get enough of. Lips that haunted him in his dreams. Lips he wished were reserved only for him. 

How he craved them. 

 

"Honey?" 

Even stopped mid-bite. "Sorry what? I spaced out."

"I was asking you about work." Sonja's shoulders shook with laughter at her spaced-out husband. "Is that new transfer still giving you trouble? How long has it been now? Ah, what was his name again?"

"Isak," Even mumbled. He went back to his food, slowly cutting up his steak. He could never look Sonja in the eye when he mention Isak. The name sounded sinful when it rolled off his lips. 

 

Isak, at first, did cause him a lot of trouble when he transferred to their office 5 months prior. Even's boss had given him the task of helping Isak adjust to their company. He tried to refuse but the boss offered him a nice raise. He could always go back and say he did it for the money. 

Even didn't know what to think of Isak at first. He was always quiet. Every time Even tried to get a conversation going, Isak would shut down. It had made nights where they both had to stay late very awkward. 

Even remembered when it had all changed. They had both stayed late to catch up on work. Isak had stepped out for a second to take care of a phone call. When he returned there were tears streaming down his face.

_"I'm sorry. I'll just go. Please never talk about this. I'll see you tomorrow."_

Even should've let him go. He didn't. Instead he acted on impulse and hugged him.

That night Isak told him why he transferred. He told Even about his ex-boyfriend. The one who kept him hidden. Who chose tradition over love. The ex-boyfriend that kept him hidden from the world to keep his image clean. 

Isak told him about his depression. He told him about his suicide attempt. He poured his heart out. 

That night was filled with warm embraces and nervous eyes.

That night shifted something in Even's heart. 

 

"Isak! That was it!" Sonja clapped her hands. "He's a cute one. You should set him up with my friend Emma!"

Even's gripped tightened on his fork. "I'm not sure. I think he just got out of long term relationship."

"Shame," Sonja sighed. "You should invite him over for your birthday dinner next weekend! You only turn 30 once."

Even tuned her out. He had been doing that a lot lately. His mind was once again flooded with Isak's lips.

 

Those sinful lips. 

The lips that moaned his name. Lips that cried his name in pain. Lips that he wanted to see smile and only smile. 

Somewhere along the way Even and Isak became friends. Before he knew it Even was confessing his secrets to Isak. How he felt unhappy and unfulfilled. How he so desperately wanted to feel _love_ again. 

How he didn't love Sonja the way he should.

Somewhere along the way Isak pulled him into an empty conference room and kissed him. Even kissed back. 

That's what started their affair. Staying late at night was no longer about catching up on work. It was about Even exploring every inch of Isak's body. It was about Even running his fingers through Isak's soft golden locks. It was about Even making Isak moan his name in pleasure. It was about Even taking and Isak , more than willingly, giving.

They would share secret looks during work. Smiling whenever they caught each other's gaze. A pat on the butt in the break room. A stolen kiss in the restroom. Playing footsies during important meetings. 

It was bliss. 

 

"I seriously think you should set him up with Emma though. I'm sure having someone in his life will make him happy!"

Even looked at his wife. His pure, clueless wife. He felt sick. 

 

_"Please Even! I can't do this again. You have to choose."_

That's how their love making would end every single time. Naked bodies, sweaty and tangled. One hand intertwined with Isak's. The other wiping the tears that spilled out of Isak's beautiful eyes. Eyes that looked at Even with pain. Eyes that looked at him with love. Eyes that Even couldn't get out of his head. 

Even would cry too. He would never answer. He would hug Isak tighter. They would cling to each other like their lives depended on it. Even would repeat a single phrase over and over until Isak calmed down.

_"I love you Isak."_

 

 

"Even?"

Even looked up. "I'm sorry what?"

"Look," Sonja huffed. "You've barely listened to anything I've had to say all night! Just tell me what's on your mind."

Even put his fork down. 

 

_"I love you Even. I love you so much."_

 

"Sonja. We have to talk."

 

 

 _In this universe Even can't get enough._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to The Weeknd while I wrote this. I hope I can go to his concert in March. Thanks all for reading♥ ;3;


	5. Universe 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 6 year old Isak meets an intriguing boy behind the slide.

_In this universe..._

 

 

 

Isak took a deep breath before pushing his body forward. He felt giddy as the cold air rushed past his face and he let out a small laugh when the slide curved, throwing his little body a bit to the side. This was always his favorite part. He enjoyed the feeling he got whenever he was rushing down the slide. He felt like he entered another universe; a universe where his mom wasn't yelling at him again when her mad side came out. This was a universe where Isak felt pure joy and he didn't have to escape to the park when his mom was scaring him. This was a universe where everything was bright and warm and Isak could be anyone he wanted to be. He saw the light at the opening of the slide and knew that he was going too fast to make a clean exit; he wore the pair of Adidas joggers that his dad had just bought him for this reason. He braced himself when he saw the first sight of ground.

Once his feet hit the ground he kept running forward with the momentum the slide had given him. Unfortunately, he couldn't come to a complete stop and he let out a small yelp as he crashed into the ground. He picked himself up and whimpered when he saw the scrapes on his hands. His mom was going to be mad at him for getting hurt. She always got mad. Since he was going to get in trouble anyways he decided that he would go down the slide a couple more times.

Isak had his hands on the first rung of the slide's blue ladder when he heard a sniffle. He craned his neck to see behind the slide where he had heard the sniffle coming from. His eyes landed on a teary eyed blond. Isak stiffened. He turned to his head to look back up at the slide and then again to the boy that was sitting on the ground with his arms around his knees. He didn't know what to do. Whenever his mom started crying he would always try to hug her to make her feel better but it never worked and Isak would get upset. He never got mad at his mother. He got mad at himself; maybe if he hugged her harder she wouldn't be so sad. In the end his dad would always come to the rescue. He would comfort his mom and take her to her room for some rest. He sighed, he couldn't just leave the boy there. It's not what his dad would've done.

He took his hands off the ladder and slowly walked towards the boy. He stopped about a foot away when the boy looked up at him. 

Isak fidgeted. He didn't know what to do, let alone say, now that he had the boy's attention. 

"Um...Hi."

Isak felt a heat forming around his cheeks. The boy stared up at him, teary eyed and silent. He crouched down in front of him and placed his hands on top of his own knees. 

"My name is Isak," He tried again. "Isak Valtersen"

The boy blinked and a lone tear rolled down his rosy cheek. 

"Are you okay?" Isak started. "My dad says if you don't feel good inside it's okay to tell someone." 

The boy pulled his red beanie down and buried his head in his knees.  Isak frowned. He was just trying to be nice like his dad always told him to be. Now the boy was ignoring him and Isak felt sad. It was just like what his mother did to him. He sat back and hugged his knees. There were tears rolling down his cheeks just like the boy in front of him. It wasn't fair that he was always getting ignored when he was trying to be nice. It wasn't fair that his mom was always yelling at him. It wasn't fair that the boy wouldn't even look at him. 

"Why are you crying?"

Isak looked at the boy's impossibly blue eyes and glared. "I'm not crying! You're crying!"

The blond boy stared at him for a second before letting out a giggle. 

"Stop laughing!" Isak hugged his knees tighter. "It's not funny! You were crying too!" 

"I _was_ crying." The boy said."Now _you're_ crying."

The boy let out a few small giggles before bursting out in a laugh. Isak stared at the boy. He was no longer upset. Now he was confused. How could the boy go from being sad to laughing all of a sudden. It didn't make any sense to Isak. Still, the boy's eyes were almost shut from how hard he was laughing and Isak couldn't help but join in on the infectious laughter. He didn't even know why he was laughing. All he knew was that the boy had a pretty laugh that made him want to laugh too. 

They laughed for a few more seconds before going completely silent. 

"My name is Even," The boy said. 

" _Even,_ " Isak whispered. The name felt nice rolling of his tongue. He gave Even a small smile and extended his right hand in a fist bump. 

Even bumped his fist and smiled. 

"Why were you crying?" Isak asked. He pulled his hand back and hugged his knees once again. Even mirrored him. They stared at each other without saying anything. He begin to wonder if Even would say anything. They pale boy had a look in his eyes that screamed wounded puppy. 

Even looked at the ground. "The boys at the swings were calling me weird and stupid."

"Why?" Isak frowned. 

"Because," Even raised his eyes to meet Isak's. "I had to repeat my 2nd year of school."

"Why?" Isak asked again.

Even shifted his eyes to the ground again. "Because I got too sad to go to school."

Isak looked at Even's right hand, which had gone from hugging his knee to drawing lazy circles on the ground. A sudden wave of anger rolled through Isak's small 6 year old body. He couldn't understand why anyone would be so mean. He had just met Even but he knew that the boy was anything but weird and stupid.

"Those boys are stupid," Isak said. He felt another tear roll down his eyes. "I don't think you're weird." 

Even stopped drawing circles on the ground and stared at Isak. "Really?"

"Really," Isak nodded. He let out a small gasp when the older boy suddenly pulled him into a tight hug. 

"Isak Valtersen you are now my best friend in the whole word!" 

Isak blushed. The only people who had ever hugged him was his own family. Still, Even's arms around him felt nice and the warmth was slowly spreading through his small body. He let out a small laugh and wrapped his arms around Even.

"Okay. Best friends!"

Even pulled himself back and gave Isak a smile so bright that it could rival the sun. 

"You won't think I'm weird if I get sad sometimes?"

Isak saw worry flash on Even's face. He thought about his mom. He couldn't do much to help her. No matter how hard he tried. She had his dad to help her. He was always there to pick her up when she got too sad. Maybe Isak could be the one to pick Even up when he got sad. He gave Even a toothy grin and shook his head.

"Never," Isak paused. "I'll hug you to make it go away." 

Even stood up and raised his eyebrow. "And if it doesn't work?" He stretched his hand down for Isak. 

Isak looked at the hand in front of him. What _if_ he couldn't make it go away? He looked at Even's face. He was still smiling at Isak. There was a hint of nervousness in it and Isak decided then that even if he couldn't make the sadness go away, he would be there until he was better.

He was Even's best friend in the whole wide world after all.

Isak took Even's hand and pulled himself up. "Then I'll hug you until you're better."

They stared at each other with smiles on their faces. 

"Do you want to go to another universe?" Isak asked. 

Even gave him a confused look. "How?"

Isak grabbed Even's wrist and turned towards the slide's blue ladder.

"I'll show you."

 

 

 

_ In this universe Isak met a sad and lonely boy behind a slide.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO SO SO SORRY. It's been MONTHS and I understand if you've given up on reading the rest of this lmao♥ It's just that I've been going through some personal things and will to write just UP AND LEFT! I'm back though and I plan to update regularly. I wrote this about 2 months back and just left it in my drafts because I wasn't happy about anything I had written. I have about 10 more universes already finished in my drafts and HUNDREDS more floating around in my head. If you see me missing for more than 2 days you can always come yell at me on my tumblr ♥


	6. Universe 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even can never say no.

_In this universe..._

 

 

 

Even is always picking up shifts he doesn't want to work for his coworkers. Whenever they need someone to cover their shift, Even is the first person they go to. There's something about his charming smile, his deep blue eyes, and carefree attitude that makes everyone trust him. They know he'll never let them down; they also know he'll never say no. Even's not the type of guy to say no. He's nice, too nice. He's the first person to help a fellow waiter in need when their section becomes crowded. Even will clean their tables if they get overwhelmed, he'll refill drinks, he'll smile at their customers, he'll go above and beyond to help. That's why they always go to Even first. The few times he's ever said no was because school got in the way. 

That's how Even found himself waiting tables on a Friday night. He should have been back in his apartment, studying for the quiz his calculus professor promised they would have the following Monday. He should have also been editing the short film he and Jonas, a freshman he had met about a month ago, had been working on for the past 2 weeks. There were a lot of things that Even should have been doing. They all sounded better than what he was currently doing. Of course he could have said no, but he was a college student after all and no matter how much money his parents gave him he always seemed to run out. Maybe it was all the beer and junk food he bought, but he couldn't be sure. 

Even groaned when he saw a young couple come in through the doors. They were closing in 30 minutes. He never understood why people decided to walk in to eat when it was near closing time. He looked at his section and sighed. It was near spotless, save for the elderly couple who were both enjoying a glass of wine and chatting about their day. His stomach sank. He had already swept and wiped down the rest of his section. It was his turn to be sat and no matter how much he didn't want the table he wasn't going to ask Astrid to take them. She was a single mother and he wasn't going to keep her in the restaurant longer that she needed to; she had a daughter at home waiting after all.  He could ask Thomas to take the table but he'd rather not speak to him if he didn't need to. They had a fallout after Even had called him out for using homophobic slurs in the back after waiting on a lesbian couple. 

He sighed. His feet hurt and he smelled like food. All he wanted to do was go back to his apartment and take a warm shower. He made his way to the kitchen to hide. Everyone in there was already cleaning as well, the cooks were shouting at each other about who was in charge of washing dishes tonight. His mind took him back to earlier in the week as he started to clean the drink station. He was trying to understand how Lisa could've convinced him to take her shift. 

Even clicked his tongue. He could never say no to Lisa. She was 16, in love, and innocent. When she came bouncing up to him during their break with a big smile on her face and asking for a favor he knew he was already going to say yes to whatever she asked. 

_"You remember Finn? The guy I've been crushing on? He asked me out today!"_

_Even had smiled. He had been happy for her. What a fool._

_"Anyways, uh...I was wondering if you could cover my shift Friday night? He's taking me on a date."_

_Of course Even had agreed. Who wouldn't agree? He wasn't about to be the villain in their unfolding love story._

"Even."

Even snapped back to the present. He looked up at the hostess who was peeking her head through the steel door that separated the kitchen and the dining room.

"So they're staying to eat?" Even asked, looking back down as he continued to wipe the drink nozzles.

"Yeah. I'm _really_ sorry. It's not like I could tell them we were closing soon. That would be rude."

 Even sighed. "Yeah, I know. I'm coming." 

"You're the best Even," She whispered as her head disappeared from sight. 

"Yeah," He mumbled. "That's what they all tell me."

Even sighed and pushed through the door, immediately putting a smile on his face. The elderly couple had left and he could see his tip underneath the wine glasses. He stopped by that table first, stuffing the money in his apron before turning towards the couple who had been sat in his section. They were bickering back and forth in hushed tones. However much Even would've liked them to settle whatever they were arguing about first, he was in a hurry and the kitchen would be closing soon.

"Hey, I'm Even. What can I get you to drink?" 

They both stopped arguing to look up at Even. 

"Um, I'll take a water," The girl with short blonde hair replied with a smile. His eyes traveled down to her bright red lips before he scribbled down her drink in his notepad. 

"And what can I-"

Even stopped when he saw a pair of hazel eyes looking up at him. His throat went dry. He didn't know what to do. He had always been dramatic but he wasn't exaggerating when he said that an angel was staring up at him expectantly. There were words in his head that were trying to get out. He could already feel his palms beginning to sweat. 

"Coke." The guy answered Even's unfinished question. 

Even nodded. He scribbled down an unintelligible line in his notepad. "I'll be right back."  He turned and started towards the kitchen. If the heat on his face was any indication of how red he was he guessed it was probably bad. He hadn't expected to see someone so breathtaking tonight. Everything about the guy he had just seen was beautiful. The hazel eyes, his tousled blond hair, those precious bow shaped lips. Even believed in love at first sight and he was sure he had just experienced it. It was just his luck that it was with a guy who was currently out on a date with his very pretty, red lipstick wearing girlfriend.

He filled the cups with ice and frowned. Of course this would happen to him. The universe was laughing at him and Even wasn't amused. Even loved romance. He loved every aspect of it, his collection of romance movies could attest to this. Sadly he hadn't met the right person yet. Every girl or guy he'd ever been with hadn't lasted long. Even was in it for the long run while everyone else just wanted a simple fling. He was young and his brain told him that he should want flings too but his heart knew it wanted more and Even would always listen to the latter. He let out a small sigh as he topped one of the cups with coke. There was nothing to do but go out there and not try to make a bigger fool of himself. 

He hurriedly made his way back to the table. When he got close he saw that they were once again whispering to each other. This time they seemed to be nervous. 

"Here we go. A water and a coke." He set the drinks down with a smile. "Are you both ready to order?"

The girl looked up at him first, a nervous smile on her face. "Ah, you see...the thing is..." She cleared her throat and turned to stare at her boyfriend.

Even furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He watched as the two of them continued to communicate silently. He shifted his weight from foot to foot; they were aching badly. The kitchen would close soon and he didn't see them getting anywhere with their silent communication. He was about to open his mouth when the guy spoke up first.

"We're not staying. You guys are closing soon or whatever and we're the only 2 people in here so..." He trailed off. There was a blush forming on the guy's face and it was an adorable sight to Even. "It was her idea to come anyways."

Even felt butterflies in his stomach. "It's no problem really. The food won't take long to cook." 

"See Isak," The girl pointed out accusingly. "It's _fine_."

_Isak. What a great name._

"You sure?" Isak asked, turning his head up towards Even.

Even nodded. With that soft, questioning look Isak had given him he would've stayed open all day. "I mean it'll be rude to just leave without giving your girlfriend a meal, right?"

Isak laughed. " _Noora_? My _girlfriend_? She wishes."

"Screw you." Noora glared. "I wouldn't touch you if you were the last guy on earth."

The two started bickering again but Even could barely process anything that they were saying. Isak was single. Isak wasn't dating Noora. He still had a chance. The flame that had dimmed inside of him earlier was now roaring in power. His confidence and hope were both back. Even knew he was charming, he'd made plenty of people nervous before just by uttering a simple hello. That was without trying. He could definitely up the charm to woo Isak. 

"My mistake," Even started, interrupting the other's bickering. "I just thought _'Wow, they're both cute. They have to be dating'_." He made a point to catch Isak's eyes when he said the word cute. 

They both stared up at Even. He smirked when he saw the blush forming on Isak's cheeks. 

"So, what can I get for you both tonight?"

\--

Even went home that night with a fluttering heart and a swarm of butterflies in his stomach. They hadn't talked much after he took their orders. He had other things to clean for closing time. Still, before Isak had walked out the door he had quickly turned around say that they would be back.

The sight of Isak speed walking out the restaurant with a blush on his face was the highlight of his night.

\--

His coworkers didn't understand why Even kept asking if they needed any shifts picked up throughout the week. They knew he was too nice but this was just over the top.

Still, they were grateful for Even.

\--

 

Lisa came to his rescue Thursday night. She had another date with Finn Friday and needed someone to cover for her. 

Even happily complied.

\--

There were 40 minutes left before closing and Isak still hadn't walked through those doors. Even had wiped down all his tables twice, swept the floor at least 3 times, and refilled his salt and pepper shakers to the brim. It was a slow night and it was doing nothing to calm his nerves.

"Waiting on someone?" 

Even jumped and turned towards Astrid. "Huh? No. Why?"

"Well you keep looking at the door every other second." She patted his shoulder. "Is she pretty?"

"Yeah, he is." Even smiled.

She let out a throaty laugh and slapped his upper back. "I always knew you were too pretty to just date girls." 

"I don't think that's how-"

Even once again found himself being cut off by the beauty of Isak. The shorter boy had just walked in. He was wearing a white sweater that seemed one size too big, black jeans clung to his long legs and a red scarf adorned his neck. Even gulped. Isak was breathtaking and it was causing Even's heart to beat out of control.

"You know it's my turn but I think I'll let you have this table." 

Even turned to Astrid. "Thanks." He breathed out.

She winked. "I'll go sit him. You better go to the back to get yourself together. You're practically drooling." 

Even nodded and hurried to the back. He might as well get Isak's coke ready. He could also try to fix his composure. Isak looked good, he looked _really_ good. Even, however, had stains on his apron and shirt, and he still smelled of food. He had tried spraying more cologne on himself before he went to work but it hadn't work. He cursed the universe.

He rolled his shoulders and steadied his breath.  _I got this._ He grabbed Isak's coke and put his best smile on. He could do this. Isak had to be back for a reason. Even had to be that reason, or at least he hoped he was.

He stepped through the door and made his way towards Isak. His smile grew bigger when he saw that Isak was fidgeting in his seat and searching the restaurant for Even. He caught Isak's eyes and felt lightheaded. No matter how many times he saw Isak he would always be amazed bt his beauty. Those hazel eyes conveyed everything that Isak was currently feeling. Even saw fear and excitement and he was pretty sure that if he wasn't so good at keeping a good front, his eyes would be showing the same thing. 

"You're here alone or...?" Even started. He sat the drink in front of Isak and gave him a small smile. 

"Uh, yeah." Isak murmured. "Noora went out with our other roommate. I can bring her next time if you want."

"Why?" Even asked. He propped himself against the booth opposite of Isak.

"Well she's pretty I guess."

Even frowned. "Yeah, she's cute _I guess_."

Isak nodded and gave him one of the fakest smiles he had ever seen. He picked up his straw and started twirling it in his drink. "I can set you two up if you want."

"And why would I want that?" He tilted his head and sat down in front of Isak.

"What?" Isak asked, confusion marring his face. 

"Well," Even leaned forward and crossed his arms on the table. "She _is_ pretty cute. She seems smart and I could tell she was funny."

Isak shifted his eyes and nodded. 

"I don't think I could date her though." 

Even smiled when Isak turned back to look at him. 

"Oh?"

"Yeah you see there's this other person who I think is way cuter." Even paused when he saw the pink starting to stain Isak's cheeks. "He's tall, shorter than me though. Blonde. Hazel eyed. His smiled is cute and he looks angelic whenever he wears white sweaters." 

Even let out a small laugh when Isak buried his face in his hands. 

"I just hope he think's I'm cute too."

Isak shook his head and let out a muffled. " _He doesn't_ "

"Oh yeah?" Even grabbed both of Isak's wrist. He carefully pulled his hands away from his face. "Say that to my face." 

Isak looked up. His cheeks were beet red and Even wanted to die right then and there. "You're _not_ cute."

"Ouch!" Even let go of a wrist to put one hand over his heart. "That hurt right here Isak." 

"Okay, maybe he's cute." Isak said with an eye-roll. " _Maybe_."

Even let go of Isak's wrist and threw both of his hands in the air. "I'll take it!"

They both looked at each other, wide grins on both of their face. 

"So Isak, how about a date tomorrow?"

\--

Even never said no to picking up one of his coworkers shifts. He was too nice to say no, so it caught everyone of guard when he said no to picking up Lisa's shift on Friday. 

"Why?"

Even smiled.

"I'm going on a date with my boyfriend.

 

 

 

_In this universe Even can never say no._

_In this universe Even realizes it might not always be such a bad thing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii!!!! I was going over this universe and I just wasn't satisfied. I wrote and rewrote and deleted and wrote again and AGH!! I'm glad how it finally turned out ♥♥ I hope you guys like it. Also someone asked me on tumblr why I don't go more in depth with each universe. My main goal is to let you know how Isak and Even meet in each universe ♥♥ Some universes I go more in depth than others but as long as they've meet I've done my job♥♥ I'm also working on this chaptered fic that I think you guys might like ♥♥ I have 3 chapters written but I need to make sure I can finish the plot outline before I continue it. Sorry for taking so long to update! Enjoy ♥♥


	7. Universe 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: suicidal thoughts/alcohol abuse

_In this universe..._

 

 

 

Isak was a mess. He was yelling obscenities at Even. Things that would hit hard. Words that he would regret yelling the next day when he calmed down. He knew how much he was hurting Even. Still, Even wouldn't budge. It drove Isak crazy. He felt like clawing off his skin and setting it on fire. He could barely breathe and there was a shredding pain in his stomach that made him double over every other minute. 

"You're _killing_ me Even!" 

Even didn't move. He was still standing in front of the door, arms crossed and shoulders tensed. Isak saw the storm of pain in Even's sea-colored eyes. He couldn't feel bad about it right now. No, right now he needed to get out of this room and into the kitchen. 

He _needed_ to get to the kitchen. 

"You want me to go crazy like you?!" Isak shouted. He pulled at his greasy hair with both of his hands and let out a sob. "Huh?! Is that it?! You don't want to be the only crazy one in this relationship?!"

Isak saw Even wince. He saw the tears collecting at the brim of Even's eyes, yet he stood still. Strong and firm in front of their door. He sobbed and started pacing from the window to their bed. The need was killing him. It was messing with his thoughts, making him think irrationally. Making him mean and downright evil.

He stopped in front of the window to stare at the empty street below. His racing thoughts slowed down just enough for one to become coherent. _Jump_. He would jump and end it all. Just like his mother.

Isak turned back to look at Even. He was staring back at him in confusion and pain. Always pain. Without a second thought he unlatched the window and threw it wide open. The cold wind knocked the air out him for a second but it didn't deter him. His body was halfway out the window when he felt a pair of arms pull him back inside and down to the ground. 

"Let me go Even!" He sobbed. "Please! I can't! I'm going crazy." 

Isak struggled against Even's hold. He cried. He shouted more obscenities. He threw every curse word he could think of at Even. Even still held tight. He could feel Even's labored breath against the back of his neck. Every once in a while he heard him let out a small sob. This was torture for Isak and in the back of his head he knew it was torture for Even too. 

"Even," He pleaded. " _Please_. Just one. All I ask for is one."

Even sat them both up. He could feel Even's tense muscles pushed against his back. 

" _Even,_ " He crocked once more. " _Even, please_."

Isak felt Even's lips on the back of his neck. "No baby."

Red flashed through his vision. All rational thoughts left Isak's mind again and he started kicking and screaming. Even couldn't hold him down forever. He would get tired soon and when that happened Isak would make a dash for the kitchen. 

"Isak stop!"

Isak continued to thrash in Even's arms. He couldn't stop. His body wasn't in his control anymore. He threw his head back with all the strength he could muster and crashed it against Even's. 

"Fuck!"

Isak bolted up as soon as he felt Even's grip loosen. His head was throbbing and his vision was blurry but he made a mad dash for the door. He felt Even' grip on the back of his shirt but he kept going forward; his shirt ripping in the process. The door clipped his side when it rebounded from the wall. He didn't stop. Not when he was so close. Not when he could hear Even's steps right behind him. 

He let out a crazy laugh when he reached the kitchen cabinet that held his secret stash. He reached for the back of the cabinet, frantically pushing every cup in his way to the side and onto the floor. With hurried fingers he threw open the secret compartment he had discovered the week before. 

Empty. 

Isak stilled. It could't be. Everything had been there two days ago. He had made sure before locking himself in the room with Even. He shook his head and started to tremble.

"No no no no no." 

"Isak-"

He smashed his hands over his ears. "No! No! No! No!"

He heard Even walk up behind him and he stiffened. As soon as he felt Even's hands wrap around his waist he snapped.

"I hate you! I fucking hate you!" Isak yelled in between sobs. "I wish I'd never met you! You're fucking killing me! Fuck you Even!"

Isak continued to shout at Even. He wasn't even sure what he was yelling anymore. His whole body was filled with pain. Pain from the withdrawals. Pain from hearing Even sob into his neck. He couldn't stop though, no matter how hard he tried. His mind wouldn't let him. 

He  _needed_ alcohol.

He needed to feel the familiar burn as the liquid ran down his throat. It would relax him. It would numb him. The memories of seeing his mother jump out of the window would be temporarily erased from his mind. Her words, her words would become slurred until his mind couldn't make out the memory correctly.

_'You left me. You both left me.'_

The alcohol would silence the screams. His screams. The loud, blood curdling screams he let out as he rushed to his mother.

It would stop the constant pain in his heart. 

The pain that left him dreading being sober. 

The pain that had made him nothing but an empty shell.

Isak felt his body go limp. He let out one last sob before he emptied his stomach of whatever Even had given him to eat the day before. 

Then it all went dark.

\--

Isak's head was throbbing when he came to. He blinked a few times as he tried to adjust to his new surrounding. He was laying in a bathtub full of warm water. A long hand was rubbing a washcloth against his chest.

_'Even.'_

Isak looked up at Even. He looked worn out. His eyes were red to the rim and the bags under them were prominent. Isak felt tears form when his eyes landed on Even's blood-stained shirt. He had done that. He was the cause for Even's pain.

"You threw up on yourself and passed out."

Isak nodded. His throat was burning and he didn't trust himself enough to speak yet. Instead he lifted his left hand to cup Even's cheek. 

Even leaned into the touch, eye's fluttering closed. It was too much for Isak.

"I'm sorry." It came out as a raspy whisper and it burned his throat but he needed to say it. He needed to apologize for all the pain he was causing Even. "I'm so sorry."

Even let go of the washcloth and clasped Isak's hand between his. He smiled and shook his head. "Shh. Rest your throat." 

Isak was drained. He was too weak to hold back the tears that started spilling from his eyes. He couldn't understand how Even could still be so caring. Even was still by his side even after putting him through hell for the past year. His friends stopped contacting him when he began his downward spiral. It was partially his fault for cutting off contact with them but it still hurt Isak to no end to see how quickly they stopped trying to reach him. 

Yet Even stayed. He stayed by Isak when the nightmares made it impossible for him to sleep. He stayed with Isak even when he would drink for weeks. Through the yelling. Through the multiple attempts to get sober. He would stay. 

Isak hated himself. He was draining the life out of Even. Even had to put his whole life on hold just to take care of Isak and it made him sick. Isak made himself sick. 

He looked at Even's blue eyes through the tears. Those blue eyes that were looking at him with a soft, but fierce compassion. They held love and pain. They held understanding and it was all too much for Isak. 

"I think we should break up."

Even tensed and a flash of fear flashed on his face. He relaxed after a second and shook his head. There was a small smile on his face. It was a sad, tired smile that made Isak's heart clench. 

"I'm not leaving you."

Isak let out a small sob. "Why?"

"Because I love you."

\--

Isak was sprawled out on their bed. He staring at their room's white ceiling. Maybe if he stared long enough it would swallow him whole. His whole body was in pain and he felt the withdrawal symptoms slowly creeping up on him again. He didn't want it to happen again. He'd had enough of the pain. 

"It's just a month. Sana said it was the best rehabilitation center in Norway." 

Isak nodded he but didn't sit up. He would do it this time. He _had_ to.

"Even," Isak said, barely above a whisper.

"Yes, baby?"

Isak closed his eyes. A lone tear escaped from the corner of his right eye, slowly sliding down the stretched skin of his face. 

"I love you."

 

 

 

_In this universe Isak wonders why Even stays._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know :((( This was hard for me to write but it's been floating in my head for a while and I needed to get it out. Comments much appreciated♥ I read them all and I scream because they make me feel warm inside♥


	8. Universe 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak can walk back to his apartment on his own, but he doesn't say no to Even tagging along.

_In this universe..._

 

 

 

Isak was tipsy. He was also a little bit high but no one had to know that besides him and Jonas. He had just needed to take the edge off. It had been a long week and he had come to the party to relax. It was all going fine until _he_ walked in. _He_ was nothing but a headache to Isak. A puzzle he couldn't figure out.

He groaned when Eva plopped herself beside him on the couch. He already knew what she wanted to talk about. Frowning, he took a swig of the beer he had in his hand. 

"So," She started. "Even's been looking for you all night." 

 _Of course he has_. Isak thought. He didn't understand Even. He also didn't understand how Even always ended up at the same parties Isak came to. They were two years apart. Isak was a biology major at their university while Even was studying  _philosophy_. Their paths should've never even crossed. It didn't make sense. Yet somehow, they always ended up at the same place. 

**2 months ago**

Isak was nervous. It was his first party as a university student and he couldn't find any of his friend; not that he had many in the first place. He had very reluctantly agreed to come when Jonas had promised him free food the next day. He was already regretting his decision. The apartment was packed with unfamiliar bodies. The loud, thumping music was rattling his bones and shaking his empty stomach and people were looking him up and down, judging whether or not he was worth their time. 

_Fuck this._

He turned around to make his escape, but instead ran straight into somebody's chest. 

"Shit, sorry bro," He said, rubbing his nose and looking up. His breath hitched when he made eye contact with the slightly taller guy. He good looking. He was _very_  good looking and staring down at Isak. 

"It's cool," The guy replied with a smile. "You're leaving already?"

Isak didn't trust himself enough to speak without sounding like an idiot so he nodded instead. 

"But I just saw you walk in."

Isak gulped. He didn't know what to say let alone do. What was a person _supposed_ do when someone good looking was showing interest in them.

"Uh, well. It's pretty crowded and I don't really know anyone...," He trailed off when the taller guy rolled his eyes. 

"I'm Even."

"Isak." 

"There!," Even yelled. He threw an arm around Isak's shoulder and started moving them further into the room. "Now you know someone." 

Isak laughed. "I guess I do."

"So Isak, what brings you to my party?"

"This is you apartment?" Isak asked, craning his head to get a better look at the very expensive looking apartment.

Even nodded, unlatching his arm from Isak's shoulder. Isak watched as he grabbed a bottle of vodka from the table he had lead them to. He raised an eyebrow in question at Isak. 

Isak hated hard liquor but he still nodded. 

"My roomies are loaded," Even started, handing Isak a glass of the clear liquid. "I'm a humble farmer. Don't get the wrong idea about me."

Isak laughed. "Sure you are."

They clinked their glasses and threw their head backs. The liquid burned Isak's throat and he let out a small involuntary cough. His cheeks burned red but at least it earned a laugh from Even.

"One more?" 

Isak nodded. It was going to be impossible to say no to Even. 

\--

" _Philosophy?!_ " Isak squeaked. Under normal circumstances he would've never let his voice squeak like that in front of someone he had just met, but five shots of vodka did weird things to people.

"Yes," Even said with a laugh. "What about you?"

"Biology," Isak said, a proud smile on his face.

"You do look smart."

Isak blushed. "Yeah?"

Even let out laugh and Isak couldn't help but laugh along. They talked for what seemed hours. Anything Isak said Even would absorb with a smile on his face. It made Isak giddy. He wasn't used to receiving so much genuine attention. He also wasn't used to giving so much attention to someone else. The only person who he could have more than ten minutes of conversation with was Jonas but even then they would eventually get bored and just slip into a comfortable silence. Even though, he was different, he had so much enthusiasm in his voice Isak had no choice but to pay attention. Everything he said was fascinating. Isak felt a warmth in the pit of his stomach that night and he knew that he was in trouble.

Still, in that moment, tipsy and on Even's balcony, everything felt right.

**Present**

 

"Are you listening to me?"

Isak stared at Eva. He hadn't heard anything she had said for the last minute. It wasn't his fault. Every time anyone mentioned Even, Isak's mind would immediately take a trip to the past. Maybe if he had stopped himself somewhere along the way things wouldn't be so awkward now. He blamed Even. Even, who kept secrets. Even, who couldn't be upfront. He shook his head. There was too much Even in his head. He came to the party to relax and forget about Even, not to have him invade his thoughts more than usual. 

"Look Eva," He sighed. "Even has some shit to work out. He fucking played me and as my friend I think you should be on my side."

Eva stared at him in pity. He didn't want that look. All he wanted was for his friends to understand that he and Even were never going to be a thing. It just wasn't meant to be. 

"I don't think-" Eva stopped mid-sentence to look behind Isak. She smiled and turned her gaze back to Isak. "I have to go find Vilde. Make sure she's not making out with some random girl again. Call me tomorrow."

"Um, okay." 

He waved her off, shaking his head at the thought of Vilde making out with another girl. The next day she would be making excuses as to why she did it. _Her hair reminded me of Magnus_ , she would say. Everyone would look at each other and shrug. She'd come to terms with herself eventually, or at least they all hoped she would. 

"So, this is where you've hiding."

Isak turned to look up at the familiar voice. Even was staring down at him, hands in his pockets, smile on his face, and a beam of light radiating around him. Alright, the last part Isak had just imagine but he couldn't help it. He was going to kill Eva tomorrow. 

"Not hiding," Isak shook his head. "Just avoiding the crowd."

Even sat down on the couch, leaving a bit of space between the both of them. "Kinda defeats the purpose of parties don't you think?"

He looked at Even's raised eyebrow. How could he still be so smooth when everything was awkward. He had been avoiding him for weeks. The Facebook messages Even had sent him remained unopened. It's not that he didn't want to be with Even, God how he wanted to be with Even, but he wasn't going to put himself through that kind of torture. Not when Even had a girlfriend that he had just conveniently forgot to mention. 

"I'm actually going to go." Isak stood up and swayed. He definitely had one too many beers. Still, his apartment wasn't far and he was sure that he could make it in one piece. "See you around."

He made his way to the door, cutting through drunk bodies, and willing the urge to go back and talk to Even down. The warmth in his stomach was back and Isak hated it. He opened the door, quickly stepped through it, and shut it behind him. With clenched fists he turned around to face it. He was stupid for hoping Even would follow him. Even wasn't his. He never was. He turned and started for the stairs but stopped when the heard the door open behind him. He felt a flutter of hope in his stomach. He turned around slowly, a bored expression on his face. 

Even stared back at him with rosy cheeks and a nervous smile. 

"Are you following me?"

Even shook his head. "I'm leaving too. No point in being here if you're not."

Isak blushed. Same old Even, smooth and sincere. 

"Can you stop? Just stop, please."

Even's smile turned into a small frown. "What happened to us Isak?"

Isak shook his head. He couldn't deal with this right now. All he needed at this moment was his soft bed and warm sheets. He turned and started for the stairs once again. There was a strong urge to turn back around and pour his heart out to Even but he knew he wasn't in the right state of mind. Weed and alcohol, who knew it would mess with your thoughts.

He took the stairs one step at a time. If he went any faster he knew he would end up tripping. Even caught up to him in no time.

Isak turned into the sidewalk and started walking in the direction of his apartment. He sighed when he saw Even walk up next to him. "What Even?"

"Can I walk you home?"

Isak shrugged. He stared down at the ground and tried to tune out Even's fascinating tale about his roommate's crazy new girlfriend.

Tried and failed.

**2 weeks ago**

Isak didn't really like coffee. He preferred drinking soda for breakfast. He was young and his health wasn't as important as staying awake during his nine a.m. class. Unfortunately, Jonas didn't think that same way and he had forbidden him from drinking anymore soft drinks before noon. 

That's how he ended up at the cafe near their apartment, waiting in line to order himself a coffee. Jonas had warned him not to order anything else. He shared classes with two of the baristas and he wouldn't hesitate to kick Isak's ass if he heard that he had ordered something sugary. Jonas could be scary when he wanted to be.

Isak shivered and pulled his scarf closer to his face. He hated crowded places and the cafe was packed with sleepy students wanting a caffeine boost. He was scanning the cafe for a familiar face when his eyes landed on Even.

Even and a pretty girl. A pretty girl that had her fingers intertwined with Even's. 

Isak stiffened. He didn't understand. Just last night Even had been in his room, complaining that he didn't want to go back to his apartment. He had wanted to stay with Isak, cuddling in their bed. He had kissed Isak goodnight. Isak felt his face heat up in embarrassment. He couldn't believe he had been played the fool. He left the cafe without ordering anything.

Isak didn't like coffee. He hated it.

**Present**

"You haven't talked to me in two weeks." 

Isak didn't reply. He kept walking forward, gaze on the ground. What was he supposed to say. Even had hurt him badly. He had made him look stupid. Stupid for wanting someone like Even. 

"Every time I show up to a party I see you walk out the door. You haven't even checked any of the messages I've sent you on Facebook."

Isak heard the hurt in Even's voice. He frowned. Even didn't get to feel hurt. _He_ was the one who had played Isak, not the other way around. He stopped and balled his fists. He couldn't do it anymore. 

"You played me." Isak heard his voice shudder. "I...I really liked you and you played me."

"What? No!" Even stepped in front of him. He lifted Isak's chin. A frown was marring his lips and his eyes held confusion. "Never. Fuck! I like you a lot Isak. Like a whole fucking lot."

Isak shook his head out of Even's grasp. He stepped back and crossed his arm. He wasn't going to let Even's words confuse him. 

"I saw you Even." He spat. "You were with your girlfriend at the cafe near my apartment. You guys were being _touchy-touchy_ and just so obvious."

Even stared at him. Isak could see the gears grinding in Even's head. He readied himself for whatever lame excuse Even would give him. 

" _Sonja?_ "

Isak glared. "I don't know her name! You tell me."

Even let out a small laugh and stepped closer to Isak. "You're so cute when you're jealous."

Isak scoffed. Of course Even would take this as a joke. "Whatever Even. Just, just leave me alone." He sidestepped Even and started back towards his apartment. He would force Mahdi to watch romantic comedies with him all night. That way he wouldn't be the only one suffering. _Fuck Even. Fuck Even and his stupid cute laugh_. 

"No, Isak wait, I'm sorry." 

Isak felt him grab his arm but he kept walking. 

"Please Isak, listen! Sonja's not my girlfriend."

Isak stopped. He raised an eyebrow at Even.

Even sighed. He grabbed Isak's other arm and turned him so that he was staring straight at Even.

"Sonja is _not_ my girlfriend."

Isak rolled his eyes. "How am I supposed to believe you?"

He glared when Even let out another laugh. 

"You're so cute Isak. Stubborn, but cute." 

Even let go of Isak's arms and reached into his pocket to take out his phone. Isak stared as Even opened Instagram. 

"Here," Even said, handing Isak his phone. 

He gave Even a suspicious look before looking at the phone screen. 

_Oh._

He felt his face burn red. Both from embarrassment and relief. He stared at the picture of the girl named Sonja kissing a boy that was definitely _not_ Even. His eyes read the caption over and over again. _'Finally asked my boyfriend to marry me! He said yes! A big thank you to @ebnash for helping me prepare for this big moment! ♥'_

"Um," Isak coughed. He handed the phone back to Even. "So I was wrong. I'm sorry."

Even laughed. He pinched Isak's cheek and rolled his eyes. "I forgive you because you're cute."

Isak was sure his head would burst into flames if he continued blushed. He stared at Even's expectant face. His blue eyes were twinkling with an emotion Isak was scared to name. He placed a quick peck on Even's slighty chapped lips and started walking again.

"Do you want to come back to my place? We could watch a movie or something."

Even smirked and grabbed Isak's hand. "Or something?"

"I guess we'll see."

 

 

 

_In this universe Isak doesn't mind Even walking him home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this cute one in my head for a while now. Kudos and comments much appreciated. I also realized I broke my Isak/Even switching chapters theme and what not but sometimes it be like that ♥♥


	9. Universe 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak wanted more time.

_ In This Universe... _

 

 

 

"I'm sorry. It's inoperable."

Isak stared at the doctor like she had grown another head. Her face was emotionless and in that second Isak wondered how many other people she had given the same news to. Had they all reacted the same way Isak had-silent? Maybe some had burst into tears, unable to bear the truth. Had some gotten mad and demanded the impossible? Maybe they had  laughed.

Isak wanted to laugh. He was only twenty-one. How could something like this happen to him. He tried hard to be healthy. He barely drank anymore. He stopped eating fast food per Even’s request. He would run a mile every other morning before school. For God’s sake, he even did yoga with his old flatmates every Saturday morning. 

It was not fair. He had so much to live for.

He turned his head to look at Even. He was staring at the doctor, absorbing everything she that was saying. That was Even, always so attentive. Isak had stopped listening. The only thing he could hear was his own unsteady breathing. His eyes shifted down to the frown that Even was sporting. He was the only reason Isak was here in the first place. 

After a full week of migraines Even had insisted that they go get him checked. Isak had joked that maybe his brain was finally dying thanks to all those romantic comedies he had made him watch. Even had laughed and suggested that they switch to mindless action movies. That had made them both laugh. After countless blood tests and two CT scans on his brain they had both stopped laughing. What a few days could change.

“Isak?”

Isak trained his attention back on the doctor. Her red lips were chapped and set in a frown. She gave him a look as if asking if he had even payed attention to anything she had said. He stayed silent. He knew that the moment he opened his mouth he would burst into tears.

“I was just telling your friend-”

“Fiance.” Even interjected. 

“- _ fiance _ that we have support groups that I could refer you to. As for you,” She switched her gaze to Even. “We also offer free grief and loss programs.”

Isak saw the cold glare Even sent her way.

“There’s one more thing.”

Isak stiffened. He felt Even squeeze their intertwined hands. 

“Like I said before, the malignant tumor is deep inside your temporal lobe.” She paused to make sure that he was following. “It’s near your hippocampus and the cancer is spreading aggressively fast.”

She leaned forward and folded her arms on her desk. Her face showed pity, the first emotion she had shown since they had sat down. 

“In simple words; the hippocampus takes all your thoughts and everything you experienced in a day and turns them into memories. Occasionally, whenever the hippocampus gets damaged, a special kind of amnesia called Anterograde amnesia sets in. This causes the inability to form new memories and-”

Isak did not wait for her to finish. He stormed out of the room and down the hallway, not caring who he bumped into. He couldn’t see anyways. The tears that were streaming down his face blocked everyone from sight. He burst through the hospital doors and immediately crumpled to the ground. 

He let out a loud sob, the first sound he had made since leaving the office, when Even kneeled down in front of him. He hugged him tight. People were staring but Isak could care less. His life was over. He would never get the chance to grow old with Even. They would never get the chance to adopt kids. He would miss the debut of Even’s first film. Isak let out a loud cry. One that rattled his bones and sounded of nothing but raw pain.

Isak was twenty-one. It was not fair. He had so much to live for.

 

\---

 

Isak wondered what he had done to deserve this fate. The worst thing he could come up with was causing Jonas and Eva to split up. But that had happened during a dark part of his life. He had grown and apologized. Hell, he was the reason that Jonas and Eva had reconnected during college, both of them having matured. 

Maybe he had been a very bad person in his past life. Perhaps the Isaks in every other universe were up to no good. He hated them all. 

The door opened, bathing the room in artificial light. Isak turned on his side, away from it. He did not want Even to see his puffy red eyes. 

“Baby,” Even started in a soft voice. It was the voice he had been using on Isak lately, as if afraid of breaking him if he spoke any louder. “You have to eat.”

Isak shook his head. He knew he was being unreasonable but he didn’t care. He had three months, at most, to live and according to his doctor, he would soon be unable to make new memories. Maybe it was a blessing, not having to remember dying. 

He shut his eyes when he heard Even’s approaching steps. He did not want Even to see him like this, so weak and frail. He had done nothing but lay in bed for a week, only getting up to use the restroom. He did not even feel hunger anymore. Maybe that was depression setting in to pull him even deeper into the pits of numbness. 

Isak sighed when he felt Even’s calloused hand caressing his cheek. Even did not deserve this. He was probably the kindest person Isak had ever met. He opened his eyes and he almost burst into tears again. He could not handle the sadness that swam in Even’s blue eyes. 

Isak knew Even was trying his best to be positive. Whenever it got too much for him, Even would simply leave the room for a while. Still, Isak would hear him crying whenever he thought Isak was asleep. He did not miss the red that lined Even’s eyes either. 

They both looked worse for wear.

“Please, for me.” Even’s bottom lip quivered. A lone tear betrayed Isak and slowly slid down the side of his face. He nodded.

 

\---

 

“Baby Jesus.”

Isak raised an eyebrow at Eskild from the couch that he was currently sitting on. He has missed their weekly yoga session three weeks in a row and after listening to a very threatening voicemail left by Eskild he decided that it was time to face them. He owed him,  _ them _ , the truth. 

He pulled the blanket he was using to hide his thin frame closer to his body. He was trying to eat more but he barely had the energy to leave his bed. The only time he ever ate a full meal was when Even came home from work. He cleared his throat. “Yeah?” He cursed himself when his voice sounded weaker than he had meant it to be.

Eskild opened his legs in a v-shape and started stretching. He smiled at Isak. “You know how much I love you right.”

Isak felt his chest prickle. He nodded.

“Then you know I mean it in the best way when I say that you look like shit.”

“Eskild!” Noora yelled, pausing mid-stretch to slap his arm. “I think he  _ means _ to say that you look a little bit tired.” She gave him a soft smile. Isak’s heart panged. That was Noora. If anyone could rival Even’s kindness, it would be her.

“He knows I don’t mean it like that! Right Linn?” 

They all turned to look at Linn, dressed in sweats and a hoodie, as she sat down in the couch next to Isak, an opened bag of chips in hand. She gave Eskild a bored look before rolling her eyes. 

“You’re a dick Eskild.” 

That caused Noora to laugh and Eskild to pout. Isak watched as they started debating the difference between being honest and just being a plain dick. 

He used to love Saturday mornings. 

Saturday mornings meant coming over to his old apartment. Eskild would greet him at the door with a hug and Isak would complain, although he secretly loved it. Eskild would be wearing those pink yoga leggings that he had once tried to make Isak wear. They would walk together to the living room, catching up on their week, as if they had not been texting each other almost every day. Isak would great Noora with a smile and a hug. They had not been particularly close during high school but they had both bonded during a semester spent abroad in Spain. Linn would join once Isak arrived. She would give him a bored ‘Hello’ and plop down on the couch with a bag of chips. 

Yoga was meant to be silent. They, however, used it as therapy. They would unload their weekly troubles, giving each other advice. Sometimes they would just gossip.  _ ‘Did you see that Sara got knocked up?’ ‘What? No way!’ ‘Yeah, apparently she doesn’t even know the guy.’ ‘Scandalous.’ _

Now he detested Saturday mornings. 

They were just a reminder of the friends he was going to lose. Isak let his head hang. The prickling in his chest was unbearable and he felt the first of the tears start to fall. 

“Isak?” Linn asked, concern lacing her usually monotone voice. He heard the other two go quiet. 

“I have-I have something to tell you guys.” He hiccuped. He hated how pathetic he sounded. 

They had all gone silent, waiting for him to speak. He could feel the gloom set in the room. “I have brain cancer. There’s-there’s a tumor in my  _ fucking _ brain and it can’t be operated on. I’m sorry I-”

He stopped when he felt a strong pair of arms surround him in an embrace. “I’m sorry.” He sobbed, voice muffled by Eskild’s chest. He circled his own arms around Eskild and let his emotions loose. Everything he had been holding in for the past three weeks around Even came out. There was a deep pain in his wails. A pain that three pairs of arms were trying, but failing, to get rid of. He could feel Eskild’s body shaking from his own sobs. He didn’t know how long they held onto each other. Eventually their sobs calmed down to the occasional sniffles. Eskild detached himself from Isak, Noora and Linn followed suit. He kneeled down in front of Isak, grabbing his hands in the process.

Isak gave him a small smile. “You face is so red Eskild. You look like shit.” 

Eskild made a noise that barely sounded like laugh. He opened his mouth a few times to say something but failed to make any sound. Noora kneeled beside Eskild and gave Isak a sad smile. 

“How long have you known?”

Isak looked down his boney hands. They were hurting a bit due to the force Eskild was using to hold them. “Three weeks.” He whispered. 

“How lo-. I mean how much tim-. No, no. When-”

He raised his head to look at Eskild. His chest tightened at the pained expression on his face. “A little over two months, at most.”

Eskild’s body went limp. Isak could see that there were silent sobs rocking his body. He squeezed Eskild’s hands. He wished that could take all their pain away. Just because he was dying did not mean that they had to suffer too. 

“You remember when you were sixteen? And I found you drunk and scared in the bathroom of the club?” Eskild asked in a shaky voice. Isak felt his eyes begin to water. He nodded. “Remember what I told you?”

Isak let out a choked sob. “Don’t worry, I’ll-I’ll...I’ll protect you.” He felt Linn rest her head on his shoulder, linking her arm with his. She was still crying. 

“I guess I didn’t do a very good job.” Eskild gave him a tired smile.

Isak started crying again. He hated this. He hated everything. This was not fair. Not to him. Not to them. He shook his head. “You couldn’t have done anything to stop this, stupid.” 

Eskild stood up without letting go of Isak’s hands. He sat down next to Isak and pulled him closer. “I wish I could’ve.” He whispered into Isak’s hair. 

They stayed that way until Even picked him up at night. Embraced on the couch with Noora’s head resting on his leg, T.V on mute, and the occasional sob that would cause them all to cry once again.

Isak did not tell them that there was a chance he would never remember that day. 

 

\---

 

Isak stared at his phone screen. He had over one-hundred messages from his old flatmate’s  group chat. It had only been one week since he had last seen them. Isak was too emotionally drained for any interaction. He shut his phone off and turned towards Even. He frowned when he saw a pair of blue eyes meet his. 

“I woke you up. Sorry.”

Even threw his arm around Isak and pulled him close. “Stop apologizing.” 

“I can’t.” 

Even pulled back to look at him. “None of this is your fault baby.”

Isak was tired of crying. It felt like he had been crying for a whole century but that still did not stop the tears that welled up in his eyes. “It’s not yours either but you’re still suffering.”

Even sighed. He shook his head and placed a hard kiss on Isak’s forehead. “I’ll never suffer as long as I’m with you.” 

Even hugged him tighter and Isak believed him.

 

\---

“Bro, what the fuck? Are you even eating?”

Isak rolled his eyes as soon as Magnus opened his mouth. He expected him to be the first one to say something. He was going to miss his loud mouth. Mangus, followed by Jonas and Mahdi, sat down at his dining room table. They were all giving him concerned looks and Isak already felt exhausted. His migraines were getting progressively worse and the days he didn’t spend drugged off his head were few. He needed to let his friends now before it was too late.

“Yes I’m eating you dipshit.” He rubbed his aching forehead. Mangus held his hands up in a sign of surrender. 

“Bro…”

Isak looked at Jonas and smiled. “Bro, I haven’t seen you guys in like a month I know. I’m sorry. When are the girls getting here?”

They all stared at Isak. He knew they could tell that something was up. Mahdi cleared his throat. The usual bright smile that adorned face was gone. “Um, they’re downstairs waiting for Eva.” 

Isak turned to Jonas and raised an eyebrow. Jonas sighed. “I don’t know man. The girls, especially Eva, are almost always at Noora’s now. They said that everyone over there is totally depressed. It’s weird.” 

Isak flinched. There was a familiar prickle in his chest. He hated that prickle. He grabbed one of the beers that Mangus had set on the table. He opened it and took a swig. The boys shared a look that did not go unnoticed by Isak. 

“When did you start drinking again?” 

Isak placed the beer on the table. “Today.” He answered Mangus. Being the center of attention had always made him uncomfortable. It did not matter if he was with his friends or not, those inquisitive looks always made Isak want to crawl into a hole. He wished there was a hole he could crawl into right now. 

“Does this have to do with Even?” Magnus started, sending careful looks to the rest of the boys. “Because we’ve seen him and he looks almost as bad as you.” 

Isak glared. “No.”

“Then where is he?” Magnus challenged. “Bro did you guys break up? Holy shit Evak was supposed to be forever.”

Isak rubbed his temples. “No Mags. We didn’t break up. He’s sleeping.” He was not sleeping. Isak had asked him to stay in their room until he needed him. Until he heard crying.

“Is he having another episode?” Jonas asked, concern written on his face.

Isak shook his head. “No.” He took another sip from his beer. He was about to open his mouth to change the subject when he heard the front door open. Relief washed through his body. It was time. He smiled when he saw the girls appear from the hallway. They all looked as radiant and as young as the last time he had seen them. The four of them stopped when they saw Isak.

The prickle in his chest was overwhelming.

Eva glanced at Jonas before turning back to Isak. “Isak?”

“Sit and I’ll speak.” Isak gestured at the empty chairs. He had been annoyed at Even for insisting on buying such a big table when they had first moved in. Now he was grateful. He smiled at Sana when she sat on the chair closest to him. She returned the smile but Isak could still see the worry in her eyes. 

“Where’s Even?” Vilde asked, her high voice squeaking at the end.

“Sleeping.” Magnus answered. Isak saw the shy look he sent Vilde. Even after all these years Isak could not believe Magnus still had feelings for Vilde. He sighed. Poor Magnus.

He fidget once he felt everyone’s stare trained on him. A heavy silence set in, suffocating him. 

Chris coughed to clear her throat. “So I walked in on Vilde undressing her girlfriend...” Isak almost laughed at the way Vilde’s face turned beet red. Almost. He watched as the rest of the table erupted into laughter and shouts. This was something he was used to. It felt nice and Isak could feel a warmth start to spread through his body. 

Isak was going to miss them all so much. 

“I have terminal cancer.” He had said it so low that he thought no one would be able to hear him through the shouting. He was wrong. Sana immediately snapped her neck to look back at him. 

“What did you say?”

A silence blanketed the room and Isak once again felt like suffocating. 

“I have terminal cancer. I’m dying.” Isak stared at the beer in front of him. He could not bring himself to look at any of them in the eye. The pain in his chest was unbearable. It felt like something was trying to claw it’s way out. He wanted to run far away. 

Isak felt a searing knife slice through his heart when he heard the first sound of crying. Sana grabbed his hand and gave it a hard squeeze. “Sanasol.” He whimpered, no longer being able to control the tears that spilled out of his eyes. 

“ _ Isabell _ .” She choked out.

Isak hung his head. He was exhausted and in pain. But more than anything, he was heartbroken. He was going to lose all of his friends. They would keep aging. They would all experience things that he never could. 

A loud sob racked his body. He could not control his tears now. They were flowing down his face as if to drown him in his own sadness. He needed Even. Isak was about to open his mouth to call for him when out of nowhere a crippling pain flashed through his skull. He placed his head between his hands and let out an involuntary scream. He heard footsteps and the scraping of chairs but he could barely focus. The pain was the only thing he could feel. His skull felt like it was splitting in half and his vision had gone black.

Isak felt a pair of familiar arms lift him up before passing out. 

 

\---

 

_ Beep. Beep. Beep.  _

Isak closed his eyes. He was tired of hearing the constant beeping of the heart monitor. It was slow. Too slow to be a healthy heart beat. The skin around his IV was itchy but he could not bring himself to scratch it. His coordination was off and he did not want to accidentally rip the needle off. He felt numb, but at least the drugs they had given him took the pain away. Now if only they could do something about the pain in his heart. 

He opened his eyes to glance at the door. Waiting for Even to walk back in was torture. He was currently talking to the doctor that Isak detested behind that stupid door. He was not going to bother learning her name now. He was dying. It did not matter. 

The moment he had woken up she had asked him if he knew where he was. He immediately wanted to say hell but he bit his tongue and simply nodded. She had scolded him for ignoring her calls and weekly appointments but he had not cared.  _ Fuck her _ . Isak knew that it was not her fault that he was dying but still,  _ fuck her _ . She had ordered another CT scan to check how much the cancer had spread. That was awhile ago. He wanted them to come back inside and get it over with. How much could it have grown in a month after all? 

Isak guessed a lot, judging by how long they were taking to discuss it. He gulped. Maybe today was the last day he would ever remember. A tear escaped from his right eye and he clumsily wiped it away. He feared not being able to remember anymore. He jumped when the door opened. The doctor, followed by a grim faced Even, walked inside.

Isak tensed. “Well?” 

Even walked up to him and smiled, He took his hand and sat down next to Isak on the bed. Isak feared whatever the doctor was about to tell him a little less. He looked back up at the doctor, waiting for her to speak.

She gave him a sad smile. “What’s the last thing you remember?’ 

He gave her a confused look. “Passing out in front of my friends.” 

She turned towards Even. Isak mirrored her. He nodded at her and then turned to place a kiss on Isak’s forehead. 

“Good,” She said. She walked closer to Isak, stopping at the edge of his bed. “The growth has spread to your hippocampus.”

“So my brain has gone to shit.” 

Even squeezed his hand. “ _ Isak _ .” He looked up at him and gave him an apologetic frown. He knew this had to be hard on Even too. But Even was not the one who was dying. Isak sighed and gave his attention back to the doctor. He raised an eyebrow, urging her to continue. 

She cleared her throat, face emotionless once again. “I fear that from here on out things will only get worse. You’ll start missing hours at first. As the cancer spreads your mind won’t be able to remember whatever you did during the day. Think of it like a reset button. Everytime you fall asleep, you start with a clean slate.”

Isak’s hand was in pain. Even was clutching it too tight, but he stayed quiet. The pain meant he was still alive. 

“Also,” She paused. “Your body is of concern Isak. I was talking with your fiance outside. I’m afraid you don’t have more than a month.”

Silent tears started to fall from Isak’s eyes. Even wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. 

“I highly suggest you get admitted. Your organs will start to fail near the end of the month and I can assure you that you’ll be more comfortable in a hospital. But if you don’t want that, I can also recommend you to some excellent hospices.”

Isak was shaking. He knew that this was coming but he did not want to believe it. It had only been a month since he had last seen her. It was too soon. “Bu-but you said I had three months.”

“These things are never certain Isak. I’m truly sorry.”

Isak let out a hysterical laugh. He could see her emotionless face through his tears. Nothing she said would ever make him believe that she was ‘ _ truly sorry _ ’. 

Isak was twenty-one. It was not fair. He had so much to live for.

 

\---

 

Isak traced the outline of Even’s face with his index finger. He was beautiful. The most beautiful man he had ever seen. A man that beautiful should not be crying. A man that beautiful should not be suffering. He placed a hand behind Even’s neck and pulled him close. He bumped their noses and gave Even a sad smile. “Baby, stop crying.” 

Even pecked his lips. He placed one arm under Isak’s head and with the other, started to rub Isak’s boney arm. “We were going to get married in the countryside Isak.”

Isak smiled. “Jonas was going to be my best man and Mag yours.” He whispered. 

“Can you imagine what it would’ve been like baby? All of our friends there.” Even paused and gave Isak another chaste kiss. “I would’ve made you dance all night you know. And sang every cheesy pop song I know.”

Isak felt a lump in his throat. He could imagine it all so vividly. The dancing, the singing, the laughter. He closed his eyes. Even would have looked beautiful in his white tuxedo. He could see all his friends laughing. They would all be smiling and chanting Evak, all thanks to Magnus of course. Eskild would cry. He would squeeze Isak’s cheeks and demand a dance before Even stole him for the rest of the night. 

Isak opened his eyes and cried. “I think it would’ve been the best night of my life Even.”

“Isak Næsheim.” Even whispered. “It sounds amazing.”

“Even Valtersen sounds better.”

Even laughed. A few tears leaked out of his eyes and rolled downed sideways on his face. “I guess it does.”

They lulled into a comfortable silence. There were so many things he wanted to do with Even. So many places he wanted to visit. He wanted to see all the amazing things Even would do. 

He wanted more time. 

“What would we have named our first child.” Isak asked in a quiet whisper. He choked down more tears when Even gave him a sad smile. “I say first because we would’ve adopted a dozen kids.”

“Oh really?

Isak nodded. “Yeah. The more the merrier, right?”

Even’s barely there smile disappeared and a new wave of tears sent them both into hysterics. They held each other close and every once in awhile Isak would hear Even curse. He would curse God for doing this to Isak. He would curse the Universe. He would curse every deity imaginable. Isak agreed. 

_ Fuck them _ . 

Isak did not know when he started to doze off. All he knew was that the beeping of the heart monitor was slowly getting quieter and quieter. 

He fell asleep in Even’s arm. Sad and broken.

 

\---

 

Isak woke up, confused and in pain. His head was killing him and he wondered just how long he had been unconscious. He searched the hospital room for a clock and groaned when he found one.  _ 12:36 PM.  _ His friends were definitely going to be worried about him. 

The door to the room opened, startling Isak. He looked up and smiled when Even walked through the threshold, a styrofoam cup in each hand.

Even smiled back. “Morning.”

Isak pressed the button on the side of his bed that would put him in an upright position. His mind wandered to the day before. He needed to call his friends. He needed to apologize. 

“Do you have my phone?”

Even nodded. He placed one of the cups on the table next to Isak’s bed and reached into his jacket’s pocket. “Who are you going to call?” He asked, handing over the phone. 

“Jonas. I have to apologize for yesterday.”

Even stiffened, immediately causing Isak to stop mid-scroll. He looked up at Even. There was fear written on his face. Isak’s stomach sank. “What?” 

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Even asked in a shaky voice.

Isak’s heartbeat speed up. It could not be. He refused to even think it. He searched his mind. He had invited his friends over to his flat. He had needed to tell them was dying and he did. Except something went wrong and he passed out. 

_ Beep.Beep.Beep.Beep. _

Too fast. His heart was beating too fast. Even was waiting for an answer but Isak was too scared to open his mouth. He gulped.

“I told them...and I passed out.”

Even dropped the cup of coffee in his hand, his face twisted in pain, and he crumbled on top of Isak. Isak was scared. He held Even tightly and let him cry. He kept mumbling ‘no’ into Isak’s chest. Isak put his hands on either side of Even’s face and slowly lifted it up. He swiped at the tears that were cascading down Even’s blue eyes. “How long ago was that Even.” He whispered, voice quivering. 

Even leaned forward to place a kiss on Isak’s lips.

“Two days ago.” 

Isak’s hands dropped at his side. He leaned back on the bed, processing those three words. Two days ago. It could not be. He had been home yesterday. He remembered it so vividly. His thoughts were running a mile a minute and his head was beginning to hurt. 

He began to scream. It had finally happened. Not only was he dying, his mind had become complete shit. He was vaguely aware of Even’s arms around him. He was whispering in Isak’s ear but Isak could not understand anything. It did not matter. 

Isak would never remember. 

By tomorrow he would forget that he had screamed his head off until a nurse appeared to sedate him. By tomorrow he would forget that he had tried to mumble a few apologies to Even before he sank into oblivion. By tomorrow he would forget the defeated look Even had on his face. 

Tomorrow, Isak would make new memories that he would never remember.

 

\---

 

“ _ Stop it _ .”

Isak flinched. Jonas never raised his voice. He wondered why he did now. “Sorry. I mean-no, look. I didn’t mean to scare anyone yesterday.”

Eva ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face. Jonas grinded the palms of his hands into his eyes to block the tears that were beginning to form. 

“ _ Stop, Isak. _ ”

 

\---

 

“Jonas told me yesterday how you guys are totally depressed.” Isak joked. “I thought Linn was supposed to be the depressed one.”

Eskild dug his face deeper into the crook of Isak’s neck and hugged him tighter. It hurt. Isak’s whole body hurt. He did not complain though, instead he threw a frail arm around Eskild and pulled him closer. 

Isak loved Eskild’s hugs. He wished he had told him that more often.

 

\---

 

“What do you think our wedding would’ve been like?”

Isak did not understand why Even started crying. He did not ask. 

He just let him cry. 

 

\---

 

Isak stared numbly at the ceiling. Just yesterday he had been able to walk on his own. He wondered how his health had deteriorated so fast over night. His body was in pain. Every single movement caused him to flinch. They had already given him his daily dose of morphine but it was not enough. 

His eyes shifted to Even. He was talking to his doctor but Isak could not hear a thing. All he heard were muffled sounds. He tried to move his head but failed. It hurt to even breathe. He tried to call for Even but all that came out was a garbled noise. Still, it caught Even’s attention and he was by Isak’s side in a second. 

Isak wanted to reach up to stroke Even’s face but his arms refused to move. He smiled at Even. He was right in front of Isak's face, but he still looked blurry. Everything looked blurry. He saw Even’s mouth moving but Isak could not hear a thing. He started crying. 

Isak wanted more time. He wanted to tell his old flatmates how much he loved them. He wanted to let all his friends know that they had all made him a better person. He wanted to tell them that he did not want them to be sad. That eventually, they would all see each other again. 

Isak wanted more time. He wanted more time with Even. He wanted to hug him. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to put a ring on his finger, and dance all night to cheesy pop songs at their wedding. He wanted to see their kids grow old. He wanted grandchildren.  This is not how Isak wanted to die. He wanted to die of old age with Even; after they had lived their lives to the fullest. He wanted to live. Oh God, he wanted to live. He was not done yet.

Isak was twenty-one. It was not fair. He had so much to live for. 

His vision started to fade and the last thing he saw before complete darkness was Even’s sad angelic face.

Isak never woke up again.

  
  
  
  


_ In this universe Isak wanted more time. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry? I love you ♥ Also, I don't have a beta reader so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I reread(and cried) it 3 times to make sure everything was decent. If you want to shower me with love leave a comment or an ask(@skamgays on tumblr). ♥


	10. Universe 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this universe Even’s definition of peace is being with Isak.

_ In this universe… _

 

 

 

Even was trying hard to concentrate but his mind and body were on two separate planes. His mind was going into overdrive trying to decide what song Isak would like best. His hands were trying to smooth out the pink picnic blanket that was constantly getting picked up by the wind. He imagined Isak’s face lighting up when he laid eyes on the blanket. Pink was Isak’s favorite color.

He let out a huff. The blanket was a hopeless case and it was more for him than Isak anyway. He sat back down and spread his long legs. A smile spread across his face as he reached over for his guitar. He hummed, tuning his guitar as another gust of wind blew through the small clearing in the forest. It was almost time. 

Even stopped mid-strum when he felt the wind suddenly stop. He looked up at the sun through the tree branches and smiled when he saw that it had grown brighter. The scent of vanilla filled the air and Even filled his lungs with it. He closed his eyes and laid back onto the blanket. A few minutes passed before Even’s ears picked up on the sound of flapping wings. The smile on his face grew bigger. Excitement tingled throughout his long body but he didn’t move. Isak didn’t like quick movements. 

“ _ Boo _ .”

Even opened his eyes to look at the beautiful creature floating in front of his face. “Hi you.”

Isak smiled, his pink wings glowing brighter. “Hello Even.”

He sat up and crossed his legs, long arm reaching for his guitar. “How long can you stay today?” 

Isak flew over to his shoulder and gently sat on it. His wings stilled and he started swinging his tiny legs. “Thirty minutes in your time.” 

Even hummed. “I wish you could stay longer.” 

“I know you do,” Isak sighed. He laid a tiny hand on Even’s neck. “But 30 minutes is a long time where I come from.”

Even started strumming his guitar. Isak had told him the rules multiple times. Sill, he couldn’t help but ask every now and then. Being with Isak was calming. He loved every second of it. It distracted him from his trainwreck of a life. Whenever he was with Isak he felt like he could breathe. He didn’t have to pretend to be anything he wasn’t. 

“You smell different today,” He started. “Vanilla?”

Isak hummed. “Yes. We’re growing Chocolate Cosmos.”

“Chocolate Cosmos?”

“Oh Even!” 

Even jumped a little when he saw Isak’s wings flapping rapidly in front of his face. He let out a small laugh when he saw Isak’s tiny excited face. 

“They’re the most amazing of flowers Even! We can only grow them in Mexico as to not anger any spirits but how I wish I could grow some for you right now.”

Isak twirled mid-air in excitement, a small squeal escaping his lips. “The most amazing thing is that we can only bloom them at night. It’s summer so the smell is exceptionally stronger thanks to Mother Nature.”

“It sounds amazing,” Even said. “Maybe you could show me?”

Isak nodded, smile growing wider. “On especially hot nights some of the flowers start to smell like chocolate.” 

Isak flew a few feet infront of him. “Ready?” 

Even nodded. He started to play a more fast paced tune when he saw Isak raise his right arm above his head. He started twirling, each spin shooting out pink beams of light that gently circled Even and the rest of the small clearing. He felt his insides grow fuzzy as the scenery around him started to change. 

 “Close your eyes silly,” Isak giggled. Each giggle sounded like wind chimes to Even’s ears. 

 He did as he was told. He knew that Isak’s magic wasn’t meant to be seen by humans. The trouble Isak could get into would be tremendous if he was ever found out. Even didn’t know who made the rules where Isak was from but he hated them. 

“Okay,” Isak breathed out next to Even’s ear. “Open them.” 

Even’s eyes fluttered open and his breath caught in his throat. He watched Isak fly around, pink wings glowing in the dark, fireflies trailing behind him. He closed his eyes and inhaled, lungs filling with the scent of vanilla and just the tiniest hint of chocolate. He smiled when he opened his eyes again. Isak was laughing and whispering soft words to the fireflies surrounding him. The cicadas were playing a melody that drowned out the sound of his guitar so he stilled his long fingers.

“They’re saying that you shouldn’t be here,” Isak giggled. “Fireflies, such goody two-shoes.”

Even stood up and frowned, guitar forgotten on the floor. “They won’t tell?”

“No,” Isak shook his head, golden curls bouncing up and down. He flew over and sat on Even’s shoulder. “They’re good at keeping secrets...and making the nights ethereally beautiful.” 

More fireflies flew into the wooded area Isak had transported them to, lighting up in patterns that confused Even. Isak seemed to understand, if his constant giggling was any indication. He raised his left arm and pointed towards a clearing in the woods straight ahead of them with a tiny finger. Even started towards it, fireflies circling him and lighting the way. Still, it was night wherever Isak had taken them to and Even managed to trip every few seconds, enticing a new round of giggles from Isak. 

Even let out a whistle when he finally made it to the clearing. They were on a hillside that seemed to be illuminated by hundreds of fireflies. In the far distance he could see the lights of a tiny town set up right next to a beach. A gust of wind filled Even’s nose with the very strong scent of vanilla and chocolate. He sighed and craned his up to look at the moon. He felt at peace. 

“It’s beautiful,” He whispered, afraid to speak any louder. He slowly sat down, taking in more of the view. He could make out more hills illuminated by fireflies and he wondered if there were more of Isak’s kind flying around, twirling beams of magic out of their tiny wings and hands, bringing nature to life. Isak flew in front of his face. He smiled and pointed to the ground in front of them.

“Chocolate Cosmos!” He squealed in delight. 

Even watched as Isak flew from flower to flower, a trail of pink, luminescent light following him. He would gently grab a burgundy colored petal, whisper a few soft words that Even couldn’t make out, and lay a small kiss. Even learned a long time ago that being around Isak meant logic didn’t exist so he didn’t flinch whenever each flower would move, as if dancing in glee at Isak’s gentle touches. 

If anyone were to ever ask Even what his favorite pastime was he would tell them that it was watching Isak bloom flowers. He loved the concentration on Isak’s small glowing face. He loved the way his pink wings would glow bright. He loved the way Isak’s laugh chimed liked a melody. A melody that he had tried to replicate many times before on his guitar but failed. He especially loved when Isak accelerated the blooming process for Even. He would encase the bud inside his pink wings for a few seconds, sing the most beautiful song Even had ever heard in a language he couldn’t understand, and then detach himself and fly over to Even. They would both watch as the bud started to grow, stem getting longer and twirling towards the sky as the petals started to form. Nothing was more beautiful. 

_ No _ . Even thought.  _ Isak was more beautiful _ . 

“Hey!” 

Even jumped. He was so deep in thought he hadn’t realized Isak was finished working on the flowers. He was a little bit mad at himself. Isak rarely showed him this much magic in one day and he had zoned out for most of it. He shook his head to get rid of negative thoughts. Isak could always sense them.

“Sorry I spaced a bit.” 

“Silly,” Isak giggled. He circled Even’s head before coming to a stop in front of his nose to give it a small squeeze. “I noticed. Are you ready to go?” 

Even frowned. It couldn’t have been thirty minutes already. “Isn’t it too soon?”

Isak crossed his arms and shook his head. “I think I blessed about fifty flowers while you were in la la land.” 

“I’m sorry. I was just thinking about how beautiful you are.” Even let out a warm laugh when he saw how bright Isak’s wings turned. He didn’t know if Isak took his flirting seriously. He really hoped Isak did. He sighed. In love with a six inch magical being. 

He was ridiculous.

“You’re the sweetest Even,” Isak started, flying over to lay a small kiss on his left cheek. “I’m glad you found me. Now close your eyes.”

Even blushed at Isak’s whispered words. He closed his eyes and felt the wind still, his body starting to feel fuzzy once again. The memory of a rainy day filled him. A rainy day when he was just seventeen and had ran away from home and into the woods. A day when his mind was filled with nothing but negative thoughts. He had ran until he tripped and fell into a small clearing. A clearing that he would visit week after week for the next three years. In that clearing he found a wounded creature. It was glowing a dull pink with a wing that seemed to have been snapped in half. He remembered the raindrops pausing in mid-air around him when they had laid eyes on each other. 

‘ _ Even, lay your hand over me _ .’

Even had and then proceeded to pass out. He didn’t know how long he had been out but when he woke up he couldn’t form any words. He didn’t know where he had been taken to but it was magical. He had been suspended in space, literal space, stars around him, and endless galaxies as far as his eyes could see. He remembered a soft voice telling him to sleep before he proceeded to once again pass out. When Even woke up he had been alone in the clearing. The rain had stopped and a mist hung in the air, threatening to engulf him if he didn’t get up. He had walked home slowly, a resolve to return to the same clearing the very next week.

“What are you thinking about?”

Even opened his eyes, smiling at Isak’s tilted head. “The day I first met you...and how it changed my whole life.” 

Isak’s sun kissed skin never changed colors, his wings would usually change brightness depending on his mood, but Even could swear on his life that Isak’s cheeks were dusted with a soft blush. 

“I have something for you,” Even started before Isak could say anything. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. Isak immediately flew closer to his hand, curiosity filling his beautiful emerald eyes. He knew Isak was curious by nature and had long since found out that Isak loved collecting human trinkets. He opened the box, smiling at the way Isak’s eyes, along with his wings, brightened.

“A glass rose? It’s pink!” Isak grabbed it with both hands, mesmerized by the beauty of Even’s gift. He flew up to Even’s face, twirling in the process, a squeal of delight bursting from his lips. “I love it.”

“I’m glad. I spent months learning how to make those and the guy that owns the workshop I used was a real dick.” 

Isak giggled. He leaned forward to place a kiss on Evens nose. “I have to go now. They’ll be looking for me soon.” 

Even nodded, biting his lip to hide his pout. “See you next week?” 

“And the week after that and the one after that one and the week after  _ that _ one.” Isak smiled. He pulled the glass rose closer to his body and flew to the edge of the clearing. He turned back to Even one last time to give him a smile. Even smiled back, raising his right hand to wave goodbye. Satisfied, Isak turned back and disappeared into the woods, leaving behind a happy, yet albeit disappointed Even. 

The wind picked up again and Even could tell the sun had dulled significantly. He laid back on the blanket, crossing his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The scent of vanilla and chocolate hung in the air and Even let it blanket him to sleep.

 

 

 

_ In this universe Even’s definition of peace is being with Isak.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like something lighter is in order after last chapters tear fest. ♥♥ Comments greatly appreciated. I'm so so so sorry for the unannounced hiatus. Life gets hard sometimes. <3 Also did you guys die at Even's movie?!!? MY TIE IS BLUE AND I LOVE YOU?!?! I DIED!!!!! skamgays.tumblr.com


End file.
